The Amazing Double Life Of My Boyfriend
by Ema Penniman
Summary: Kurt ha un segreto. Lo ha mantenuto per anni, ma quando una massa di ricci entrerà a far parte della sua vita non sarà più così
1. Chapter 1

**A Beautiful Lie**

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe?_

_(__Carly Rae Jepsen__ – Call Me Maybe__)_

09.27.13

Questa è la storia di come mi sono innamorato del mio ragazzo. Lo amo fin dal primo momento in cui l'ho visto, ma _ovviamente_ ci sono state varie situazioni per le quali non saremmo ma dovuti diventare, prima amici e poi non avremmo dovuto legarci sentimentalmente.

Razionalmente ci dovremmo odiare.

Fortuna che non sono mai stato razionale.

**Sento una voce dall'altra stanza "Tesoro, che stai facendo?"**

"**Niente di che, ti ricordi quel libro che mi avevano chiesto di scrivere qualche tempo fa? Quello che parla di come ci siamo conosciuti?"**

**Annuisce "Oh. Bello. Però fammi più carino!" **

"**Tu sei già stupendo" rispondo**

"**Ah, davvero?" mi lancia uno sguardo ineluttabile "Beh, allora vieni con me che ti faccio vedere qualcosa in cui sono **_**veramente**_** stupendo" dice scandendo **_**"stupendo"**_

"**Ma non ora, cucciolo. Dai, sono occupato, altrimenti non lo finisco più"**

**Mi ignora totalmente, anzi si sporge più vicino a me ed inizia a lasciarmi una scia umida di baci sul collo**

"**Ku-ah-rt, smett-ila, Dai. Do-oh-po"**

"**Bene" si rimette dritto e si gira per andarsene "Se proprio sei impegnato allora, non ti disturberò per un po' "**

"**Permaloso" **

**Torno a scrivere mentre con la coda dell'occhio vedo che mi fa la linguaccia.**

_**E poi dice a me che sono il bambino. Mah… dov'ero rimasto? Ah si.**_

Era un normalissimo venerdì sera di un' altrettanto normalissima fine di settembre, ed un normalissimo Kurt Hummel quel normalissimo venerdì sera era rimasto a casa ad annoiarsi a morte.

Beh, quella sera tutti avevano impegni, i suoi colleghi al giornale, i suoi vicini, persino la sua migliore amica Mercedes aveva un appuntamento con Sam.

L'unica cosa da fare era… Chiamare Rachel Berry.

Non che odiasse Rachel, assolutamente no, era una delle sue migliori amiche, ma quella ragazza era difficile da sopportare, infatti bisognava prenderla a piccole dosi.

In effetti non si sentivano da qualche settimana, quindi non gli dispiaceva affatto vederla, anche se avrebbe straparlato del rapporto con il suo nuovo ragazzo, Brian o qualcosa del genere, che aveva conosciuto in un negozio di qualcosa, e si erano innamorati pazzamente e follemente e volevano girare l'America in tenda.

Se sti cazzi… una come Rachel non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere. Al massimo sarebbe andata in un motel a tre stelle per una notte, poi avrebbe sbraitato per essere riportata a casa.

Era ovvio che la ragazza stesse ancora male per Finn, visto e considerato che l'aveva lasciata perché aveva deciso di arruolarsi nell' esercito. Kurt aveva cercato in tutti i modi di far riflettere il fratello sulla validità quella scelta, ma non c'era stato verso di convincerlo e alla fine, l'anno prima era partito. Per tutto il suo primo anno nelle forze armate, lui e Rachel avevano fatto tira e molla, ma a giugno aveva deciso definitivamente di lasciarla anche se, questo aveva fatto si che lui cadesse in depressione. Lo stesso non si poteva dire della ragazza che, invece, si era subito data da fare, ma solo perché cercava un modo di non pensare a quello che le era successo.

Kurt decise che era meglio tentare la fortuna e che invece di rimanere a casa da solo, sarebbe stato più costruttivo prendere il telefono e chiamare l'amica. Non poteva essere così tragico dopo tutto.

**Quanto si sbagliava.**

Uno squillo.

_Kurt sei ancora in tempo per chiudere._

Due squilli.

_Va bene, ancora non ha risposto, chiudi finché puoi._

Tre squilli.

_Ok, Kurt. Stacca._

Mentre stava per staccare "KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUURT"

_Ecco perché avresti dovuto staccare __**genio**__._

Non era un buon segno che il suo cervello gli stese dando ordini. No. Non lo era affatto.

"Rachel, _cara_ come stai?" chiese il ragazzo in modo fin troppo gentile alla voce nel telefono.

"Oh, tesoro, bene, mi sto divertendo tantissimo con Brody – oh, ecco come si chiamava – da quando si è traferito qui stiamo benissimo, ma che mi dici di te? È una vita che non ci vediamo, cosa stai combinando? Dove sei? Sei ancora in città? Non sei tornato a casa vero? No, perché se è così…" Kurt iniziò ad ignorarla totalmente, perché si sa; quando Rachel Berry inizia i suoi monologhi non si ferma nemmeno se le punti contro un bazuca.

Dopo i primi **30** minuti che al ragazzo parvero interminabili, perché l'amica sembrava volergli raccontare la **sua** intera estate senza tralasciare una singola discussione o regalo che le aveva fatto il **suo** nuovo fidanzato, con cui aveva passato le vacanze nella **sua** splendida villa in California a Santa Monica, andando in giro nel **suo** yacht di lusso regalatogli dai **suoi** genitori per la **sua** laurea in arti sceniche, (non aveva smesso di rimarcare il possesso che aveva su questo povero tizio, che, dai racconti della ragazza, risultava più o meno alla stregua di un cagnolino da passeggio.) _finalmente_ Kurt riuscì a calmare l'amica dallo sproloquio dal quale sembrava non voler uscire, e potè fare la domanda per la quale aveva chiamato.

"Rachel, tesoro, sei libera stasera?"

La ragazza si spense di botto (fortunatamente), prese un respiro profondo e parlò "Beh, in realtà devo uscire con degli amici di Brody, sai abbiamo organizzato questa serata da un po' e proprio non posso mancare" sembrava anche troppo triste.

"Non fa nulla tranquilla, magari un giorno di questi usciamo a cena solo tu ed io come ai vecchi tempi, ok?"

"ASPETTA"

_Kurt, riattacca ora che hai ancora una chance di non sembrare sgarbato, potrai sempre mentire dicendo che è caduta la linea. Sta per sganciare una bomba ad idrogeno. STACCA!_

"Dimmi Rachel" rispose il soprano un po' spazientito dato che era già andato a prendere il menù del takeaway in cucina.

"Perché non vieni con noi? Sai te li avrei comunque presentati questi ragazzi, sono simpaticissimi, e sono sicura che ti divertirai, poi devo farti conoscere Brody ufficialmente" Ma che bisogno c'era _di conoscere Brody ufficialmente? _Si erano già incontrati casualmente per strada, si erano salutati, presentati e poi avevano ascoltato Rachel parlare di come il professore di recitazione non le avesse ancora dato una parte nella rappresentazione (a sentir lei) più importante della sua intera carriera.

Kurt considerò l'ipotesi di rimanere per un'intera serata a casa, magari aspettando che il suo orologio si decidesse a prendere vita o andare con la petulante Rachel e i suoi nuovi (e magari anche squilibrati) amici alla ricerca di un' avventura.

"Okay, Rachel, a che ora ci vediamo?"

"OH. Allora ti va bene?! Visto che è così ti passiamo a prendere io e Brody alle 7.30 Ci vediamo più tardi" e senza nemmeno il tempo di salutarla o ribattere su quella scelta, chiuse la chiamata.

Kurt sospirò. _Te la sei cercata, io te l'avevo detto. _Certo però che sentire voci nella sua testa non era proprio il massimo.

Bene, gli rimanevano giusto tre ore per prepararsi, e sapeva che sarebbero state fin troppo poche. _Per la miseria_.

Alla fine optò per un outfit molto semplice: una camicia blu notte con bottoni a pressione della stessa tonalità, un paio di strettissimi (ormai aveva imparato a camminare non muovendosi) pantaloni bianchi e un paio di stivali a metà polpaccio neri.

Si mise davanti allo specchio rimirando la sua bellezza, e si pizzicò le guance per rendersi un po' meno pallido. Andò in bagno per dare un altro (l'ennesimo) colpo di lacca, per poi metterla nella borsa a tracolla e iniziare a cercare il cellulare come un disperato.

Quando finalmente lo trovò ( e non senza difficoltà), lo buttò con un moto di rabbia nella borsa insieme al portafogli.

Erano fortunatamente ancora le 7.20, ed esattamente 10 minuti dopo una Rachel Berry piuttosto trafelata iniziò a suonare al campanello quasi volesse farlo saltare. Il ragazzo si diresse alla porta esasperato, aspettandosi il peggio, e in effetti quello che trovò una volta aperta la porta non era certo una vista piacevole. C'era una ragazza _molto_ stizzita (doveva sicuramente aver preso molte anfetamine) che stava _leggermente_ scavando il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi a forza di fare avanti e indietro.

"Kurt!" sembrava più una minaccia.

"Rachel!" rispose il ragazzo. "Vedi? Lo sapevo che sarebbe stato un problema, l'avevo detto a Nick, ma lui Dobbiamo andare per forza lì, non puoi non provare almeno una volta in vita tua la cucina messicana Beh? Sta di fatto che ora non potrò provarla, perché è stato chiuso. Capisci Kurt? CHIUSO. E non perché è giorno di vacanza per loro, ma perché hanno trovato dei topi. Capisci? TOPI! Ma non è come in quel film che loro cucinavano bene, questi sono topi di fogna"

La ragazza cominciava davvero a fargli paura. "Rachel, calma. Non è successo nulla di grave. Possiamo sempre andare a mangiare da un' altra parte. E poi a me il messicano non piace" fece il moro cercando di tranquillizzare (invano) l'amica. "Possiamo andare al ristorante italiano che c'è a due isolati da qui" la ragazza sembrò considerare l'idea. Prese l'amico per mano e letteralmente lo trascinò fuori di casa, sbattendolo nel taxi, e dando informazioni al tassista mentre parlava animatamente con qualcuno al telefono.

Kurt non si era nemmeno accorto di essere appiccicato ad un altro ragazzo, finché questo non fece un piccolo colpo di tosse.

Era molto carino, lo fissava con gli occhi spalancati, come se stesse cercando qualcosa. Lo aveva già visto da qualche parte, ma non ricordava dove.

"Hey, ciao, Kurt giusto?" il moro sorrise e annuì leggermente "L'altra volta non è che ti ho visto proprio bene, era buio, ed io ero anche senza occhiali" Scherzò il ragazzo. Finalmente Rachel aveva finito di urlare qualche insulto al telefono "Allora Kurt, ti ricordi di Brody?" Ecco chi era il tipo. Il ragazzo di Rachel. Brody. "Certo che mi ricordo" mentì spudoratamente facendo un sorriso a trentadue denti. "Tesoro, hai trovato un posto dove mangiare? O dobbiamo prenderci una pizza e mangiarla sotto un ponte?" disse il ragazzo rivolgendosi alla fidanzata "Certo, anzi Kurt l'ha trovato. E ho anche chiamato Nick, che mi è sembrato più ubriaco del solito, per spiegargli dove devono andare. Fortuna che c'è Barbi con loro" Brody sospirò frustrato.

Se prima Kurt pensava che fossero dei tipi strani perché frequentavano Rachel, ora ne aveva addirittura paura.

Pre i successivi dieci minuti Rachel e Brody parlarono (più che altro lei si lagnò) di questi ragazzi misteriosi. Kurt capì solo "coro", "papillon" e che stavano biasimando una tinta troppo finta di qualcuno.

Scesi dal taxi, davanti all'insegna **Da Lorenzo, **i due fidanzatini vennero assaliti da due molle formato umano e salutati normalmente da una ragazza.

"Kurt, vieni. Ti presento Barbra" gli tese la mano una ragazza molto carina che però della Streisand oltre al nome, aveva solo il naso (forse anche più brutto). "Questo è Nick, è lui quello che ha insistito per quel ristorante" gli sorrise. Anche lui era messo bene con il naso, (tra lui, la ragazza e Rachel non avrebbe saputo dire chi era quello che ce l'aveva più strano) e poi il suo sguardo si rivolse verso un ragazzo bassino, con i capelli tutti impiastricciati da quello che sembrava gel, che sorrideva quasi gli stesse facendo le feste, come un cane. "E chiudiamo in bellezza, lui è Blaine" concluse Rachel "Quello per cui ci siamo persi tre volte" aggiunse Nick ridacchiando e beccandosi un occhiataccia dal sottoscritto. Blaine gli tese la mano, sempre sorridendo, era calda e morbida.

Kurt si stava per abbandonarsi a quel piacevole contatto, che fu riscosso bruscamente da Rachel, che lo prendeva sottobraccio e lo tirava dentro il locale.

Si stavano per sedere ad un tavolo, quando con la coda dell'occhio Kurt vide che Barbra e Blaine si stavano tendendo per mano. _Etero_. Beh, c'era da immaginarselo. No?

Il sopraccitato etero si sedette proprio di fronte Kurt, sempre sorridendo (ma aveva una paralisi facciale o era veramente così felice?). "Hey, Blaine, lo sai che Kurt lavora per Vogue?" il sorriso (finalmente, stava diventando inquietante) scomparve, lasciando il posto ad uno sguardo molto stupito "Davvero? Woah. Cioè sei giovanissimo, avrai al massimo 20 anni, come hai fatto ad entrare?" Kurt rimase spiazzato, quel ragazzo si meravigliava davvero per poco "In realtà ne ho ventuno, e poi sono entrato lì da stagista due anni fa, e l'anno scorso Melinda, il mio capo, mi ha promosso costumista l'anno scorso" disse molto fiero di sé. "Wow. Figo. Beh io lavoro per la rubrica del Times, stelle emergenti, se hai fatto così tanta strada in così poco tempo mi piacerebbe farti qualche domanda in più, magari ti propongo come articolo della prossima settimana"

Kurt rimase scioccato. "Hey, neanche tu scherzi. Il Times. Cavolo proprio il Times. È il quotidiano più importante di tutta New York" Blaine fece un sorriso molto autocelebrativo, e incrociò le mani sul tavolo annuendo a sé stesso "Già. Mi sono sorpreso perchè pensavo fossi uno dei pochi a lavorare in un giornale così importante. Mi sbagliavo di grosso" ritornò a sorridere.

Per il resto della serata Kurt e Blaine parlarono come se si conoscessero fin da bambini. Kurt scoprì un sacco di cose. Che per esempio Blaine era nato e cresciuto a New York e che la sua fidanzata, Andy (relazione complicata, aveva specificato il riccio ad un' occhiata interrogativa di Kurt), l'aveva spinto a fare domanda al giornale facendogli presentare un piccolo saggio scritto in una caffetteria, che insieme a Nick e ad altri ragazzi (erano troppi e dopo otto secondi non ricordava nemmeno un nome) avevano una band e suonavano ogni tanto in un locale a Brooklyn.

Ad un certo punto il ragazzo si accorse che Barbra, leggermente appoggiata a Blaine (praticamente una cozza), aveva messo il bicchiere di birra in bilico sul bordo del tavolo; dopo un secondo, come se una mano invisibile l'avesse spinto, quello cadde rovinosamente sul vestitino verde da cocktail della ragazza, che lanciando un urletto fuggì in bagno a verificare il danno sul suo (orrendo) vestito verde da cocktail.

Di certo Kurt non l'aveva fatto _di proposito_, ma quando la ragazza tornò dai servizi, con una gigantesca macchia che partiva sin dalla spalla sinistra e arrivava fin sotto la vita, non potè trattenersi dal sogghignare sommessamente, cosa che la malcapitata notò e di rimando, gli lanciò una gelida occhiataccia.

Verso le dieci l'orologio di Kurt iniziò a lampeggiare all'impazzata. Controllò il numero sul display e sbuffò sonoramente. Non poteva affatto rimandare.

Si alzò di malavoglia e pagò il conto. Si accorse che Barbra si stava strusciando a Blaine troppo esplicitamente, forse doveva aver bevuto un _po'_ troppa birra. "Scusate ragazzi, ma devo andare" disse il moro rivolto al tavolo di amici. "No, di già?" disse Rachel sconsolata "Si, Rach, mi dispiace ma mi stanno chiamando a lavoro, e non posso proprio rimandare, una modella ha vomitato nell'ultima borsa di Armani e ora non ho la più pallida idea di cosa abbinare al suo Valentino, miseriaccia che modelle stupide! Mi dispiace ma devo proprio scappare" disse il ragazzo "Mi ha fatto veramente molto piacere conoscervi"

A quel punto stava per andarsene, ma venne trattenuto da qualcosa. Blaine gli stava tenendo un polsino della camicia tendendogli qualcosa. Kurt inarcò un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo "È il mio biglietto da visita, per l' articolo, ci tengo veramente a metterti sul giornale la prossima settimana" spiegò sorridendo (quel sorriso era attribuibile soltanto ad un cucciolo), porgendogli il pezzo di carta "Oh, si. Si. Certo l'intervista" il più alto arrossì leggermente, lo prese tenendo lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso e iniziò a frugare nella borsa fin quando non ne estrasse un altro "Questo è il mio, magari fammi sapere quando sei libero che prendiamo un caffè insieme, ora scusami ma devo veramente andare" detto questo vide Blaine sorridere ancora più apertamente e non potè fare a meno di ricambiare. Uscì di fretta dal locale sbuffando sonoramente.

_Ma quando impareranno a fare a meno di me?_

Camminò per qualche decina di metri e s'infilò in un vicolo, controllando prima che non vi fosse nessuno.

Si nascose dietro una parete che gli impediva di essere visto, e iniziò ad aprirsi la camicia, per poi sfilarsela molto delicatamente, facendo altrettanto con i pantaloni. Dalla borsa a tracolla prese un sacchetto per la spesa e li mise dentro.

Uscì ancora dalla borsa un panno di stoffa tutto piegato, che srotolò e si legò al collo, poi prese degli stivaletti e li indossò.

_Perché devo fare anche questo?! Ci ho messo troppo tempo per rovinarli. _Sospirò frustrato, si portò una mano fra i capelli perfettamente sistemati e iniziò a scompigliarli.

Prese il cellulare e il portafogli, dopo essersi assicurato di aver conservatovi dentro il bigliettino di Blaine, e li mise nella tasca posteriore, poi sistemò nel sacchetto insieme ai pantaloni e la maglia anche la borsa con dentro gli stivali neri, e li appoggiò a terra.

_Speriamo che almeno questa volta li ritrovi._

Stava per tornare indietro. _Cazz.. ma dove vado senza?!_

Dalla borsa dentro il sacchetto prese un coso nero che si adagiò perfettamente sugli occhi, facendola aderire bene.

_Okay, sono pronto._

E dopo essersi guardato in giro, controllando che non ci fosse nessuno in vista, fece un saltello e spiccò il volo.

Ebbene sì. Spiccò il volo, perché Kurt Hummel era niente popò di meno che… un supereroe!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hollywood**

_I can't get over the way you love me, like you do_

_But I've to be sure, when I walk out the door_

_Oh how I want to be free, baby._

_(Queen – I Want to Break Free)_

09.27.13 – 09.28.13

Non potevano avere interrotto quella bellissima serata

_Etero, Kurt. ETERO _

per una cosa così stupida come un borseggiatore. E se ci fosse stata una rapina a mano armata che avrebbero fatto? Avrebbero chiamato le forze militari al completo?! Ma dai… la polizia di New York non può essere così mediocre, suvvia, anche un bambino avrebbe sap…

"**Tesoro, ma non era un libro anonimo?" mi giro verso Kurt.**

"**Si, perché?"**

"**Beh, sai, hai appena scritto New York e di norma, nei libri anonimi, i luoghi sono inventati!"**

"**Cazz… giusto. Ma come dovrei chiamarla?"**

"**Non so… prova Glitterland" dice rivolgendomi un sorriso innocente.**

"**No, Kurt. Non è la tua città. Al limite Wanderland" inarca un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo.**

"**So che me ne pentirò, ma, di grazia, perché Wanderland?"**

"**Ovvio. Per l'assonanza tra Warbler e wander" sorrido mentre sbuffa esasperato.**

"**Tu sei malato"**

"**Ma dai" lo sto guardando praticamente con l'espressione da cucciolo bastonato, è impossibile che non ceda.**

"**Va bene – ecco. Infatti, ha ceduto - Chiamala come vuoi, basta che non proponi altre boiate come questa, perché preferirei di gran lunga fare un bagno nell'acido che abitare in una città con quel nome"**

"**Blurt Town" esclamo alzando un dito verso l'alto.**

"**Eh? Cosa sarebbe? Perché a me fa venire in mente il suono di quando qualcuno vomita"**

"**Blurt è l'unione dei nostri nomi, poi ho aggiunto town perché fa figo. Modestamente è un idea geniale"**

"**Blurt Town" se prova ad alzare un altro po' il sopracciglio rischia che si attacchi ai capelli.**

"**Si. Blurt Town"**

"**Scusa, puoi ricordarmi perché non ti ho ancora lasciato?"**

"**Ovvio. Perché mi ami da morire" sospira.**

"**Purtroppo si"**

**Si avvicina e mi lascia un bacio a fior di labbra. Fa per allontanarsi, ma lo trattengo a me e inizio a passare la lingua sulle sue labbra. Appena sento la bocca di Kurt dischiudersi ne approfitto immediatamente per approfondire il bacio. **

**Diversi minuti dopo siamo costretti a staccarci a corto di ossigeno. **

**Sorridendo dice "A me comunque continua a non piacermi come nome"**

"**Allora chissenefrega. Io continuerò a chiamarla New York" annuisco più a me stesso.**

"**Fa come vuoi, ma ti avverto" dice puntandomi contro il dito indice "Se qualcuno viene a rompermi le palle, sappi che non ci metto un attimo ad affogarti"**

"**Lo sai che sei particolarmente eccitante quando mi minacci" faccio scorrere lo sguardo su tutto il suo corpo. Vedo che l'effetto di quell' attenzione fa l'effetto desiderato.**

"**Vuoi vedere quanto riesco ad essere cattivo?" chiede con una finta innocenza che viene tradita dallo sguardo malizioso che la segue.**

"**No. Ora devo scrivere" e mi giro verso il computer di nuovo.**

"**Fottiti" sento il suo sguardo d'odio profondo su di me.**

"**Magari dopo passo. Grazie"**

_**Non ci sarà mai verso di lasciarmi finire in pace…**_

Kurt ritornò nel vicolo in cui aveva lasciato i vestiti. Con il favore del buio riuscì a non farsi vedere, anche se non era molto facile visto e considerato che indossava uno sbrilluccicante mantello.

Si guardò intorno fin quando non individuò il sacchetto in cui aveva accuratamente conservato la sua mise. Fortuna volle che questa volta, non glieli avessero rubati. L'ultima volta era dovuto tornare a casa con il costume, e la vicina aveva iniziato a saltellare dalla gioia.

"_Glitterman! Ommiodio Glitterman! Ti prego fammi un autografo!" _ovviamente Kurt alla fine aveva ceduto e le aveva anche dovuto lasciare un laccio dello stivale come souvenir, per scrollarsela di dosso e potersene andare.

Una volta recuperati i vestiti, si rivestì in tutta fretta, facendo molta attenzione che nessuno passasse di lì. Sostituì gli stivali neri con quelli brillantinati, li ripose nel sacchetto e li mise con cura nella borsa; si infilò camicia e pantaloni, piegò il mantello e, lanciando un occhiata preoccupata intorno, levò la maschera. Ripresi i suoi panni, mise la borsa a tracolla sulla spalla ed uscì dal vicolo come se nulla fosse.

Erano già tre anni che Kurt andava avanti con questo tipo di vita, e ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine.

Aveva sempre avuto dei super poteri, fin da quando era un neonato.

Kurt veniva dal pianeta Astrea, che si trovava nella galassia, che sulla terra, è conosciuta come Whirpool. Aveva vissuto sul suo pianeta per circa quindici minuti, essendo Astrea un posto veramente molto piccolo, lui, anche se era raro che nascessero bambini, non avrebbe comunque avuto un posto dove vivere, poiché il luogo era già sovrappopolato. Infatti se malauguratamente nascevano dei bambini, questi venivano immediatamente spediti su qualche altro pianeta.

La razza di Kurt, gli astreani, erano esseri immortali, potevano scegliere se rimanere giovani per sempre o continuare ad invecchiare. Ovviamente nessuno aveva mai valutato la seconda opzione, poichè non c'era l' alternativa 'rewind'. Questa peculiarità era valida anche per Kurt, infatti, giunto all'età di vent'anni, un giorno guardandosi allo specchio aveva deciso che la sua bellezza non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere livelli più alti, e aveva deciso di fermarsi.

Appena nato Kurt era subito stato messo su una capsula e spedito, sul primo mondo libero che avevano trovato, con condizioni di vita simili a quelle di Astrea, e fortuna volle che fosse proprio la Terra ad ospitare il piccolo Kurt.

Era atterrato in un campo, nei pressi di una cittadina chiamata Lima, in America, provvisto solo di una copertina, una foto di lui con sua madre che lo teneva tra le braccia e una collanina su cui era inciso il suo vero nome: Nebas.

Il piccolo, dopo l'atterraggio, era stato trovato da Burt Hummel, che viveva lì vicino, con la moglie Carole. La famiglia lo aveva ben accolto e considerato che Carole, aveva dato alla luce un bambino da qualche settimana, decisero di tenerlo con loro e dire a parenti ed amici che fossero gemelli, in modo da non dover spiegare l'origine di quella piccola creatura di cui loro avevano già capito la provenienza aliena.

L'unica falla in tutta la situazione era che, il piccolo, che decisero di chiamare Kurt, non assomigliava affatto ai due genitori, tranne per una vaga e lontana somiglianza al colore degli occhi di Burt. La mescolanza tra verde, blu e grigio, conferivano agli occhi del bambino una vago aspetto ultraterreno.

Con il passare degli anni, Kurt, aveva sviluppato i poteri della propria razza. Ad esempio verso i cinque anni aveva causato l' incendio del capanno degli attrezzi di Burt e così, si erano trovati costretti a spiegare al figlio le origini della sua provenienza, ma poiché il bambino era ancora troppo piccolo, aveva appreso la notizia come una punizione per quanto aveva combinato ed era scappato in camera piangendo, pensando che i genitori lo volessero mandare via di casa.

Non avevano più toccato l'argomento, anche se gli incidenti erano continuati.

Verso i 15 anni, un giorno d' estate mentre lui e suo fratello Finn, giocavano a frisbee in giardino, una folata di vento fece volare il disco sul tetto, e con un "Ci penso io" Kurt era saltato sulla sommità della casa con facilità.

Stupito con se stesso di quanto aveva appena fatto, e guardando l'espressione stupita di Finn, era subito corso a parlare con i genitori, che gli rivelarono tutto quello che sapevano; facendogli vedere la capsula sulla quale era arrivato, che era ben nascosta nel garage tra i pezzi di ricambi delle auto (Burt era un meccanico), la foto di quella che presumibilmente doveva essere sua madre e la catenina che, porta tuttora appesa al collo.

Durante gli anni del liceo aveva dovuto tenere i poteri ben nascosti e dal momento che non aveva mai avuto molti amici, se non il fratello, molto impegnato tra il football e le cheerleader, non era stato poi così difficile.

Durante il penultimo anno, il professore di spagnolo, Will Shuster, aveva fondato un Glee Club, al quale si era subito iscritto e lì aveva conosciuto i suoi attuali migliori amici, tra cui Rachel e Mercedes.

Dopo il liceo si era trasferito a New York deciso a tutti i costi ad entrare alla NYADA, l' università Newyorkese per le arti drammatiche, ma al provino era stato scartato.

Fortunatamente Santana, una sua compagna del Glee, sapendo che il ragazzo aveva occhio per la moda, aveva mandato a sua insaputa una domanda d'iscrizione alla Parsons. Il giorno dopo il rovinoso provino alla NYADA, la ragazza gli aveva rivelato che la settimana seguente si sarebbe tenuto il suo colloquio per entrare alla scuola di design. Kurt entusiasta rimase sveglio tutta la settimana, disegnando modelli.

Una volta accettato alla scuola, durante il corso del primo anno, si era distinto in modo particolare, tanto che gli avevano proposto di entrare come stagista da Vogue. Ovviamente lui al colmo della felicità aveva subito accettato e l'anno successivo era diventato costumista.

Gli anni dell'università erano stati abbastanza duri, visto che doveva dividersi tra lo studio, il lavoro presso Vogue e il suo impiego a tempo pieno come supereroe impegnato a combattere il crimine e le ingiustizie.

Di solito sotto i vestiti indossava la tuta, per questo non aveva quasi mai problemi di arrivare in ritardo, se lo chiamavano per un _super_ intervento mentre era fuori casa. Inoltre portava sempre con sé l'orologio da polso, che sindaco di New York in persona gli aveva donato, così da poter sempre contattarlo in caso di emergenze (ultimamente erano diventate davvero troppe), e una borsa a tracolla, nella quale teneva sempre pronti mantello, maschera e _super_ stivali.

Per quanto riguarda la sua vita personale, Kurt aveva sempre saputo di essere gay. Aveva capito che in lui c'era qualcosa di diverso dagli altri bambini quando, da piccoli, ci si prende di solito delle cotte per alcuni compagni di gioco.

Una volta tutti i bimbi per san valentino avevano regalato un cuore disegnato alle bambine di cui in quel momento erano cotti; lui aveva disegnato un grande cuore rosso, l'aveva colorato con i pastelli a cera, ritagliato ed era andato da un bambino biondo e ricciolino a regalarglielo. Aveva pianto per tre giorni quando, quel bambino, dopo aver visto quello che aveva fatto, era scappato lasciandogli in mano il disegno.

Quando poi da grande aveva fatto coming-out con i suoi genitori, quelli non ne erano stati affatto sorpresi, anzi gli avevano detto che lo avevano capito già da parecchio tempo e per loro non era mai stato un problema. Anche Finn, che si era sorpreso solo un po', perché si sa Finn non è certo una cima, l'aveva abbracciato commosso, e da quel momento era diventato ultra protettivo nei suoi confronti, non che prima non lo fosse, ma dal coming-out era diventato con una specie di body guard personale per Kurt.

Anche Glitterman era palesemente omosessuale, questo si notava dal fatto che portasse dei vestiti sbrilluccicanti e sul petto aveva i colori della bandiera gay.

Kurt arrivò a casa, buttò la borsa sulla prima superfice disponibile e si tuffò sul divano, a mo' di delfino, prese il telecomando e accese la Tv sintonizzandola sul programma delle notizie in tempo reale. Ovviamente stavano trasmettendo la sua _meravigliosa e tempestiva _apparizione nel momento in cui il borseggiatore scappava tra la folla. Lui lo aveva bloccato per il colletto della camicia, e si era girato verso la prima telecamera disponibile, che sfortunatamente quella volta era il cellulare di un ragazzino, aveva mostrato il suo _smagliante_ sorriso, ammiccando verso l'obbiettivo.

_Adorava_ essere ripreso, e _adorava_ autoglorificarsi ogni volta che Glitterman era _felicemente_ circondato dalle telecamere, solitamente quelle delle reti newyorkesi, ma a volte, quando sventava qualcosa di grosso, era addirittura mandato in diretta nazionale, se non mondiale. Spesso e volentieri, quando lo fermavano concedeva che gli si rivolgesse qualche domanda, alle quali però rispondeva sempre in modo vago.

In pratica tutti erano adoravano il suo modo carismatico di parlare e lo _veneravano_.

Glitterman era la parte di Kurt che non era mai uscita veramente fuori durante tutta la sua vita, perché era sempre stato un ragazzo timido e riservato, che non si concedeva di legare con la gente, a meno che non fossero parenti o persone che facessero parte della sua ristretta cerchia di amici intimi. Glitterman invece incarnava quelle sfaccettature del carattere di Kurt meno evidenti. Lui era e sapeva di essere superiore a tutti. Tutti lo rispettavano e nessuno lo prendeva in giro per la sua sessualità.

Dopo aver guardato il notiziario, spense il televisore, e si sollevò dal divano, perché se fosse rimasto un altro po' sdraiato, si sarebbe addormentato e non poteva permettersi di dormire vestito.

Sbottonò camicia e pantaloni centrando, in pieno stile giocatore di basket, il cesto della biancheria da lavare, e andando in bagno iniziò ad allargare la tuta dal collo facendola passare attraverso le spalle. Era fatta di un tessuto indistruttibile, elastico, indeformabile, super leggera e traspirante, sia che fosse estate o inverno, ed inoltre lavabile insieme a qualsiasi altro capo in lavatrice a 80 gradi con qualsiasi tipo di detersivo.

Davanti allo specchio del bagno, dopo essersi lavato i denti, si sistemò i capelli con una fascetta, in modo da non sporcarseli, e iniziò ad applicare una serie infinita di creme, non aveva bisogno di quelle anti-età o per le imperfezioni, ma odiava avere la pelle secca o opaca, quindi ogni sera prima di andare a letto aveva un complesso rituale di idratazione, così come pure la mattina.

Dopo aver terminato l' operazione e aver appeso meticolosamente la super tuta nell' armadio, si lanciò stravolto sul letto. Era un supereroe, si, ma anche lui sentiva la stanchezza. _Eccome!_

Sotto le lenzuola si concesse di ripensare alla splendida serata che aveva passato (eccezion fatta per quando era stato interrotto da quei rompiscatole dei poliziotti che non sapevano nemmeno fare il proprio mestiere) in compagnia di Blaine (e di altre quattro persone).

Quel ragazzo era veramente bello. _Kurt, ma sei ottuso o cosa?! È etero. ETERO._

Poteva sempre concedersi però di fantasticare su quel bellissimo ragazzo o no?

Si addormentò con un sorriso sulle labbra. Sognò tutta la notte un mondo diverso, in cui lui sarebbe potuto andare in giro con il suo bel ragazzo essendo se stesso senza doversi mascherare da Glitterman, e quel ragazzo aveva _stranamente_ dei capelli gellati e un sorriso fantastico.

Uno strano ronzio lo riportò alla realtà. Kurt aprì gli occhi e cercò di mettere a fuoco la stanza inondata dal sole e di malavoglia guardò l'orologio e lesse che erano ancora le nove. _Dannazione. Quale razza di svalvolato manda messaggi il sabato mattina alle nove?!_

Si alzò dal letto barcollando come uno zombi e si diresse verso la sedia sulla quale, la sera prima aveva abbandonato il cellulare. Lo prese e controllò il numero. Sconosciuto. Ovviamente era Rachel che gli mandava il messaggino del _'buon'_ giorno dal telefono del suo ragazzo. Fece scorrere la slide per sbloccare il messaggio.

Lanciò un urlo e il cellulare per poco non gli cadde dalle mani.

_Hey, Kurt. Sono Blaine, quello di ieri sera, ricordi? Comunque scusa se ti disturbo così presto, ma poi sicuramente mi avrebbero appioppato qualche cosa da fare. Volevo chiederti se pomeriggio verso le cinque sei libero, magari ti offro un caffè e ti faccio qualche domanda per quell'intervista. _

_Fammi sapere (=_

_-B_

Blaine gli aveva mandato un messaggio. Blaine l'aveva invitato a prendere un caffè. Blaine l'aveva invitato a prendere un caffè per lavoro. Blaine era etero. Ignorò bellamente le ultime due affermazioni e si affrettò a rispondere.

_Certo che mi ricordo =) ci vediamo allo Starbucks nella 14__ª nel Lower East Side?_

_-K_

_Contaci. Ci vediamo lì =)_

Aprì la porta della cabina armadio, e rimase a guardarvi dentro per ben dieci minuti. Nonostante fosse grande quasi quanto la sua stanza da letto, e vi fossero più vestiti di un outlet, non riuscì a scegliere un outfit che lo soddisfasse appieno.

Bene. Aveva un appuntamento con Blaine. E non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa mettersi. _Miseriaccia._ Doveva andare a fare shopping. E anche in fretta, altrimenti non sarebbe mai tornato in tempo.

Proprio in quel momento venne distratto dal lampeggiare fastidioso dell'orologio da polso. Sul display apparve un messaggio del sindaco: _Glitterman, abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto. Rapina in banca sulla 59ª, fa presto._

Kurt sbuffò sonoramente. _Che palle_. Era mai possibile che ci fosse sempre qualcosa che non andava bene?! Non potevano essere tutti buoni e gentili per una volta?

E ora come ci andava a fare shopping con quel contrattempo? Beh, si sarebbe inventato qualcosa.

Andò di corsa in bagno ad applicarsi almeno le tre creme fondamentali delle 7 che si _spalmava_ tutte le mattine sul viso. Si guardò i capelli. Erano _troppo_ in disordine. _Perfetto. Più schifo di così non posso fare. _Si mise la tuta in fretta e si allacciò gli stivali. Cercò il cellulare e le chiavi e li mise nella tasca posteriore.

Stava per uscire dalla porta sul retro, ma _ovviamente_ si era dimenticato la maschera. _Qualche giorno te la dimenticherai, e saranno cazzi… _

Sbuffò sonoramente ed usci. Almeno l'aria fresca che gli sferzava sul viso mentre volava l'avrebbe fatto svegliare per benino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friends Will Be Friends**

_And I love the things _

_I really love the things that you do _

_You're my best friend _

_(Queen – You're My Best Friend) _

09.28.13

Quel giorno, un ragazzo sui ventun' anni, era in piedi davanti allo Starbucks della 14ª di Lower East Side, dalle cinque in punto.

Dopo aver controllato l'orario per l'ennesima volta iniziò a preoccuparsi che, la persona con cui doveva vedersi, gli stesse dando buca.

Si guardò un po' intorno. Nessuno. _Okay ragazzo, ti hanno proprio bidonato. Fanculo all'intervista, dove cacchio è?_

Ad un certo punto, in mezzo alla folla, comparve una figura snella e non troppo alta. Aveva i capelli tutti in disordine, _strano, l'ultima volta avrei giurato che era uno che ci teneva_.

Il tipetto si avvicinò all' altro con un sorriso imbarazzato "Scusa per il ritardo mostruoso, ma sono venuto in taxi. Non sai che ingorgo che ho beccato" il ragazzo sorrise "Tranquillo Kurt, in realtà sono arrivato anch' io cinque minuti fa" in realtà, era arrivato un quarto d' ora prima per paura di non trovare il caffè prestabilito, (dato che di Starbucks ce ne sono a centinaia) e di arrivare in ritardo, ma sarebbe anche potuto andare in groppa ad una tartaruga, visto che aveva dovuto aspettare lì 56 minuti.

Rimasero entrambi fuori imbarazzati, guardando, Blaine, i suoi piedi e, Kurt il panorama.

"Beh, entriamo? Non vedo l'ora di prendere il frappuccino con la panng8bsdvkjx m,m…

"**KURT" mi giro contrariato verso di lui**

"**Non puoi togliermi il computer dalle mani così" esclamo indispettito.**

"**Posso e lo faccio" **

"**No. Non puoi"**

"**Io faccio quello che voglio quando sono arrabbiato"**

"**No. Ti ripeto che non puoi, e poi di grazia, perché saresti arrabbiato?" **

"**Perché mi stai ignorando" risponde stizzito.**

"**Ma stiamo parlando"**

"**Non ora genio, mi stai ignorando in questi giorni, non fai altro che scrivere" prende la sedia sulla quale sono seduto, la gira, in modo da appoggiare lo schienale alla scrivania, come se fosse fatta di polistirolo (non mi abituerò mai alla sua forza) e si siede a cavalcioni su di me.**

"**Da quando hai iniziato quel dannatissimo libro non passiamo più tempo insieme…"**

"**Tesoro, lo sai che ho una scadenza, e poiché sono **_**ovviamente**_** un idiota mi sono ridotto a scrivere ora"**

"**Non m'interessa quanto tempo hai" si avvicina fino a far sfiorare i nostri nasi, gli occhi non più blu hanno assunto una sfumatura che, ormai, ho imparato a riconoscere.**

"**Cosa vuoi che faccia?" chiedo un po' spazientito, sperando che non si accorga dell'erezione già abbastanza evidente che mi sta crescendo nei pantaloni. Ovviamente non c'è speranza che succeda. Si avvicina con le labbra al mio orecchio e sussurra "Facciamo sesso" l'aria calda emanata dal sospiro che gli esce dalle labbra sulla mia pelle mi fa definitivamente perdere il controllo. **

**Inizio a baciargli il collo, mentre si abbarbica al mio petto sospirando. Ci alziamo senza nemmeno staccarci. Certo che la distanza tra lo studio e la camera da letto non mi è mai sembrata così lunga. Riusciamo ad arrivarci e ci buttiamo sul letto (praticamente lo spingo), e continuo il mio lavoro minuzioso sul suo collo. Nel frattempo inizio ad aprirgli la camicia. Ormai è totalmente sotto il mio controllo, lo riconosco dai suoni che emette.**

**"Bla-ah-ine.. ah.. Blaine"****  
****"Mmmmh?"****  
****"Do-oh-vresti... toglierti le... le scarpe" mi blocco e lo guardo interrogativo****  
****"Mi stai dicendo di togliermi le scarpe mentre ci stiamo strusciando **_**appassionatamente**_**? Scherzi vero?"****  
****Scuote il capo "No. Ho cambiato le lenzuola stamattina e non voglio sporcarle"****  
****"Io non mi preoccuperei di sporcarle con le **_**scarpe**_**" le scalcio via e riprendo dove avevo abbandonato.****  
****Continuo a sbottonargli la camicia finché non è del tutto aperta. **_**Fortuna che a casa non indossa la tuta**_**.****  
****Risalgo il suo torace rilasciando una scia umida di baci fino ad arrivare ad un capezzolo, prima leccandolo e poi iniziando a morderlo, mentre con una mano slaccio la cintura dei pantaloni.****  
****"Fai piano, è di Chanel" si lamenta****  
****"Fottiti" e di tutta risposta la sfilo con foga e la lancio indietro.****  
****Sbottono il primo bottone, lascio stare il capezzolo sentendo Kurt lamentarsi. Ridiscendo verso il basso ventre e gli mordicchio un fianco. Abbasso definitivamente i pantaloni, lasciandolo solo in boxer. Inizio a leccare il sottile strato dell' intimo. Kurt nel frattempo si sta contorcendo sotto di me.****  
****"E' di tuo gradimento l'attenzione che ti sto dando ora?" chiedo fermandomi e guardandolo.****  
****"Chiudi quel pertugio di stronzate che chiami bocca e torna a fare quello che stavi facendo"****  
****"Agli ordini signore"****  
****Sfilo l' ultimo impedimento che mi impedisce dal vederlo interamente e mi prendo qualche secondo per guardarlo.****  
****Ha la testa gettata all' indietro, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca leggermente aperta. "Bla-ah-ine. Ti prego"****  
****Non riesco a osservarlo mentre mi supplica così. Lo prendo in bocca e Kurt lancia un urlo. Inizio a fare su e giù prima lentamente, poi sempre più veloce. Mi fermo sulla punta succhiandola veemente.****  
****"Blaine. Sto- Blaine" mi tira leggermente i capelli.****  
**_**Magari non è il caso di sporcare le lenzuola.**_** Continuo finchè non raggiunge l' orgasmo, a quel punto ingoio tutto il liquido e mi stacco con un' osceno pop.****  
****Lo guardo: è rosso e sudato ed ansima pesantemente. Mi alzo e mi liscio la maglietta.****  
****"Ti senti abbastanza considerato ora?" chiedo con un sorriso.****  
****"Si. Dove vai?"****  
****"Vado a scrivere" gli alzo entrambi i pollici in su.****  
****"Sei proprio uno stronzo"****  
****"Oh, che carino. ti amo anch'io"**

Ordinarono, uno, un frullato con la panna e il triplo cioccolato, l' altro, un cappuccino all' aroma di cannella.

Seduti al tavolo, Blaine iniziò a sorridere come se fosse arrivato il Natale in anticipo. Fissava Kurt con estrema attenzione, rapito dai suoi occhi christallini.

Non aveva mai visto un ragazzo più bello, ed era tutto dire, perché lavorava per il giornale più famoso di tutta la nazione (c'era un bel via vai di figoni lì), ed i suoi genitori erano dei pezzi grossi (quindi conoscevano le famiglie più importanti di tutti gli Stati Uniti).

Il padre di Blaine era segretario della sicurezza interna, e la madre era una prestigiosa arredatrice d' interni. Blaine di certo non proveniva da una famiglia povera, ma i soldi non gli avevano mai regalato la felicità, anzi era proprio il contrario. I genitori di Blaine non erano mai in casa (soprattutto il padre) e quando c'erano lo trattavano come se non ci fosse.

Nella caffetteria parlarono dei loro hobbies, delle loro _vite _e toccarono tutti gli argomenti che di solito si affrontano durante un appuntamento, solo che quello non lo era.

Verso le 8, Kurt andò in bagno per rispondere ad una chiamata _importante_. Tornato al tavolo mise 5 dollari sul tavolo

"Scusami tantissimo Blaine, ma devo andare. È successo un casino al reparto accessori. Qualche idiota ha mischiato tutte le cinghie insieme, e dovrò passare la notte a dividerle. Mi dispiace davvero tantissimo" Blaine guardò i soldi sul tavolo non capendo. _Aspetta. Voleva pagare lui? _ "Oh, tranquillo, capisco… tieni" gli porse la banconota "No. Non posso farmi pagare il caffè da te" disse sorridendo timidamente "Ti ho chiesto io di venire qui per farti delle domande, il minimo che possa fare è almeno offrirti un paio di caffè. No?" Kurt riprese il denaro "Ma… alla fine non abbiamo parlato dell' articolo"

"Già, vero… mi distraggo quando parlo con te. Avrai di sicuro un certo ascendente su di me. Chissà, forse in una vita passata eravamo molto amici" scherzò Blaine.

Kurt arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie "A..allora ci risentiamo per l' intervista, vero?" chiese timoroso "Ovvio. Mi serve per avere il Pulitzer, no? Una vita interessante come la tua non può di certo passare inosservata, giusto?" Kurt fece una risatina isterica poi si allontanò verso la porta, dopo averlo salutato, con un velo di tristezza sul viso.

Blaine in quel momento iniziò quasi a saltellare, tanto non riusciva a contenere la sua felicità.

Gli vibrò il cellulare. Un messaggio da Nick

_Hey com'è andata al nostro cantante?_

_C'è qui il nostro __**adorato**__ Wesley che è insopportabile, se mi chiede un' altra volta notizie su di te giuro che lo uccido, quindi muoviti ad aggiornarci altrimenti ti ritroverai con un pianista in meno._

_-N _

Sbuffò sonoramente. Quando avrebbero imparato quegli sclerati a farsi i fatti loro?!

Pagò il caffè e si affrettò di tornare al suo appartamento.

_Ovviamente_ quando mise piede sul suo pianerottolo, cinque teste sorridenti sbucarono dalla porta, una più inquietante dell' altra. Naturalmente i suoi migliori amici non si smentivano mai.

Bene. Passiamo alle presentazioni.

Due teste avevano il nome di Nick e Jeff.

Li conosceva da quando era piccolo.

Erano cresciuti nello stesso quartiere fino ai sedici anni, quando i genitori di Jeff (due figli dei fiori) avevano deciso, da un giorno all' altro, di impacchettare tutta la loro roba, e i loro numerosi figli, e trasferirsi in Alabama, perché a detta loro '_lì c'è più ispirazione'._

Certo, al povero Jeff era toccato andare a vivere in un posto che nemmeno conosceva, lontano dai propri amici ma, fortunatamente appena fatti 19 anni e terminato il liceo era ritornato a New York e ora divideva la casa con Blaine e Nick.

Quest'ultimo invece era sempre vissuto a New York. Aveva una famiglia meravigliosa, che Blaine considerava praticamente come suoi genitori.

Il ragazzo era cresciuto nella bambagia: si era sempre iscritto in scuole private di altissimo livello, era andato a studiare alla NYU e due anni dopo si sarebbe laureato in medicina avanzata. Non c'era bisogno di dire, inoltre, che Nick Duval era un genio. E non uno di quei geni incompresi e leggermente spostati, no Nick era un vero geniaccio. Sapeva fare tutto, dall' amputare un femore all' aggiustare un computer.

Facciamo un passo indietro: Jeff Sterling era un ragazzo di origini canadesi, molto alto e molto biondo (ossigenato). Gentile, troppo gentile, forse anche un po' tonto ma era veramente adorabile. Aveva smesso di studiare proprio quell'anno (i suoi genitori non approvavano che andasse all' università, era già tanto se aveva fatto una triennale), si era laureato in archeologia, ed aveva trovato un lavoro al museo archeologico.

Passiamo alle altre tre teste affacciate alla porta. _Fortunatamente_ quegli altri scellerati non abitavano nello stesso appartamento di Blaine, ma _soltanto_ in quello affianco.

Il primo era David Thompson. Un ragazzo afroamericano di umili provenienze. I genitori avevano un piccolo ristorante ad Harlem, ma avevano sempre risparmiato il più possibile per dare a David un'istruzione decente. Fortunatamente il ragazzo aveva un ottimo spirito di adattamento e appena finito il liceo si era messo a fare vari lavoretti part-time per poter continuare gli studi, infatti quello era il quarto anno che studiava giurisprudenza. David era un ragazzo molto calmo e diplomatico, forse anche un po' troppo, infatti era sempre preda degli scherzi di quei due folli di Jeff e Nick.

Wesley Montgomery era totalmente il contrario dell' amico di colore. Era impulsivo, chiacchierone e soprattutto molto pettegolo. Il suo motto era _"se è successo allora IO posso saperlo"._ A dispetto di queste caratteristiche piuttosto indisponenti l' orientale era un adorabile simpaticone. Era un ragazzo dolcissimo e sempre disposto a dare una mano ai suoi amici. Anche i genitori di Wes avevano parecchi soldi, erano i proprietari di una qualche catena di supermercati sparsi in tutti gli Stati Uniti.

Ora arriviamo alla vera dinamo del gruppo. Thaddeus Harwood, in arte Thad, come spesso adorava ricordare, era totalmente ed incondizionatamente… pazzo. Non per una vera e propria malattia mentale, no. Solo non riusciva ad avere mezze misure quando cercava di fare o dire qualcosa. Era molto diretto ed era totalmente privo di tatto, inoltre aveva la _meravigliosa_ e _straordinaria_ caratteristica di essere uno spaccone. Era ricco. Non come gli altri. Lui era veramente ricco. Era parente di qualche tipo di miliardario che abitava in America. Non parlava mai molto della sua vita, ma compensava con tutte le stronzate che vomitava dal cavo orale ogni giorno.

Quei cinque ragazzi stravaganti, erano, in fin dei conti, i migliori amici di Blaine. Avevano legato così tanto soprattutto grazie all' amore per la musica ed i supereroi.

Avevano da tempo formato una band, e spesso si esibivano in qualche locale a Brooklyn, che la maggior parte delle volte, era pieno di alcolizzati e fattoni. Ma a loro non importava. Facevano quello che amavano ed a loro andava più che bene così.

"Bene, ha ancora i capelli stuccati, non è successo nulla, falso allarme possiamo tornare ad ignorarlo"

"Ma sei scemo o cosa? È normale che non abbiano fatto nulla, sono al primo appuntamento. Di solito ci si concede al terzo. Giusto Wes?"

"Naa… secondo me deve passare almeno un mese"

"WES, ma sei pazzo? Se passa un mese quello si stanca e cerca altro"

Bene. Thad, Nick, Wes e Jeff erano già partiti in quarta, e Blaine non aveva ancora messo un piede in casa.

Fortuna che David era relativamente normale.

Il ragazzo di colore cercò di liberarsi dall' ingorgo che si era formato sulla porta, si avvicinò a Blaine, gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo condusse nell' appartamento di fronte, il suo.

"Allora, com' è andata?"

"Che devo dirti David? Non mi fila di striscio."

"Si invece che ti fila, e direi anche tanto…" Nick era riuscito ad evitare la rissa che stava per avvenire appena fuori dalla porta tra gli altri tre.

"Sentiamo, tu come fai a dirlo?" rispose leggermente stizzito Blaine.

"Non so se te ne sei accorto, ma sicuramente vista la tua tontaggine non ti accorgeresti nemmeno se ti passasse davanti un T-Rex, ma il piccolo stilista l' altra sera ti mangiava con gli occhi"

"Sarà, ma poco fa mi ha liquidato come se niente fosse" disse Blaine chinando la testa verso il basso.

"Almeno avete parlato dell' articolo?" chiese David. Blaine scosse la testa, ma poi preso da un' illuminazione improvvisa (non si sa da quale cervello visto che non ne aveva)

"In realtà ha detto, e cito testualmente 'ci risentiamo per l' intervista, vero?' "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH" urlò Nick puntandogli il dito contro.

Entrambi fecero un salto indietro spaventati dal rumore inaspettato. "Merda Nick, hai per caso trovato una qualche sostanza strana nel cassetto di Thad? O vuoi davvero ucciderci con i tuoi ultrasuoni?" chiese David togliendosi le mani dalle orecchie.

"No. Volevo solo farti notare che, Blaine è più stupido di quanto ipotizzassimo" guardò l'amico

"Amico, ti ha praticamente chiesto di uscire, e ancora tu temporeggi?" disse poi rivolto al ragazzo più basso.

"Dici davvero?" chiese quest' ultimo con un tono di speranza nella voce.

"No, ne sono sicuro" anche David annuì concordante con Nick.

"Allora cosa devo fare?" domandò Blaine con un cipiglio di panico nella voce.

"David ti prego, uccidilo. Pensavamo che senza il nostro intervento sareste almeno riusciti a farlo ragionare!" disse Jeff, comparendo da dietro la porta insieme a Wes e Thad. "Abbiamo origliato" rispose Wes ad un' occhiata interrogativa lanciata da Nick

"Speravamo in una risurrezione dei neuroni di Anderson, ma a quanto pare nella sua testa c'è veramente solo polvere" scherzò Thad.

"Beh, che aspetti? Chiamalo e mettetevi d' accordo su dove vedervi, no?" disse il biondino.

"Ma… non posso" rispose Blaine sedendosi sul divano e tenendosi la testa con le mani.

"Saresti così gentile da dirci il perché _genio_?" Wes marcò particolarmente quest' ultima parola.

"Non posso perché…" continuò Blaine con un sussurro.

"Di grazia, fa che sia udibile anche da noi poveri mortali" infierì Thad

"NON POSSO PERCHE' MI VERGOGNO. OK? Mi vergogno di chiamare Kurt, l' altra volta Nick ha dovuto fregarmi il telefono per mandargli quel messaggio"

Si sarebbe aspettato di tutto. Anche che lo prendessero a sprangate, ma non che tutti e cinque i ragazzi scoppiassero a ridere, quasi sincronicamente. Addirittura Wes cadde, sopraffatto dalle risate, e si aggrappò a Jeff, facendo capitombolare rovinosamente entrambi sulla moquette dell' asiatico.

Blaine li guardò scioccato "Che amici stronzi, grazie. Davvero, grazie tante" e si portò le ginocchia al petto affondandoci la testa.

"Okay, okay. Scusa" disse David riprendendosi dallo scoppio di ilarità generale.

"Perché non provi a scrivere qualcosa su un foglio così ti prepari e lo chiami. Al limite se non te la senti puoi sempre staccare e scusarti dicendo poi che è caduta la linea"

"Oh. Va bene. Si. Hai ragione"

Dopo aver provato per circa due ore, nelle quali chiunque avrebbe rinchiuso Blaine in un centro di cura intensiva, perché non si poteva essere veramente così stupidi, erano finalmente riusciti a buttare giù un paio di pagine con su scritte tutte le varie ipotesi per una conversazione più o meno decente.

Thad prese il telefono di Blaine, dopo averlo cercato per circa mezz' ora, perché il riccio l'aveva dimenticato scarico, compose il numero al suo posto e glielo passò.

Questo con le mani tremanti guardò gli amici che, all' unisono, annuirono per fargli coraggio.

"Bene. Posso farcela"

Fece partire la chiamata mettendo il vivavoce.

Uno squillo.

"Basta stacco. Non ci riesco"

"NO" gridarono tutti contemporaneamente.

Due squilli.

"Ragazzi non ci riesco. Veramente. Non ce la faccio"

Thad gli prese il telefono dalle mani e lo poggiò sul tavolo di fronte a lui, mentre Nick e Jeff lo bloccavano alla sedia.

Tre squilli. Ancora niente.

Quattro squilli.

Blaine stava per piangere. I ragazzi non lo avrebbero potuto tenere incollato lì ancora per molto.

Cinque squilli. "Pronto sono Kurt Hummel"

Tutti trattennero il respiro. David che aveva ancora un minimo di raziocinio fece segno a Blaine di parlare. Il ragazzo terrorizzato iniziò a balbettare, ma dall' altro capo del telefono la voce continuò "scusa ma ora sono impegnato, o non posso rispondere, lascia un messaggio dopo il beep"

"Cazzo… grazie al cielo è la segreteria. Presto Wes, prendi gli appunti che abbiamo preparato" il ragazzo orientale li passò a David che li mise davanti al ragazzo ancora immobilizzato alla sedia

"Ciao Kurt, sono Blaine" guardò i ragazzi che lo incoraggiarono a continuare con una sorriso "Volevo sapere se ti andrebbe di vederci un' altra volta sempre per quell' intervista. Va bene? Fammi sapere quando senti il messaggio. Ciao" a quel punto Thad concluse la chiamata.

"Ed io ho sprecato delle ore preziose per fare questa stronzata invece di andare a rimorchiare qualche ragazza facile in un bar?"

"Ti prego Thad, nessuno vuole che tu rimorchi più _una ragazza facile in un bar_. Nella mia stanza ho ancora i segni dell' ultima volta" dichiarò il ragazzo di colore.

"Ma dai, ti lamenti di qualche scritta qui e lì, non ti piace leggerle ogni tanto nelle tue sere di solitudine?" ammiccò Thad.

"Wes ma quand'è che ce ne libereremo? Inizio seriamente a non sopportarlo più"

Poi rivolto agli altri due (perché Blaine era in uno stato di ebetismo totale) "Perché non ve lo prendete voi? Ve lo cediamo al posto di Anderson, che sicuramente non è facile da sopportare nemmeno lui"

Nick scosse la testa e Jeff rispose "Guarda David, preferisco di gran lunga un' ameba ad un pazzo omicida"

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere tranne Thad che cercava ovviamente di sembrare risentito, ma senza successo, e Blaine, che era in uno stato di coma dal quale non l'avrebbe smosso nemmeno Katy Perry in persona.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time For Miracles**

_Each every morning I get up and I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_(Somebody to Love – Queen)_

09.30.13 – 10.01.13

Due giorni dopo quell' assurda chiamata, da parte di Blaine a Kurt, alla quale quest' ultimo non aveva ancora risposto, il riccio era diventato davvero depresso.

Ciondolava in casa come uno zombie. E non c'era verso di tirarlo su di morale.

Nemmeno lo scherzo che Nick e Jeff avevano tirato a David lasciandolo in mutande nell' androne del palazzo lo aveva rallegrato.

I suoi amici non sapevano più cosa fare. Non potevano continuare a vederlo vegetare sul divano, mentre consumava quantità industriali di gelato alla panna.

Così, la mattina del terzo giorno di inerzia lo avevano preso di peso e buttato, con il pigiama, nella vasca da bagno riempita con acqua fredda e qualche cubetto di ghiaccio, aggiunto dall' intervento _tempestivo_ (inutile) di Thad.

Blaine si era risvegliato dal suo coma dato dall' assenza di Kurt, e gli aveva riversato addosso alcuni dei peggiori insulti che collezionava nel suo repertorio, poi indispettito li aveva cacciati dal bagno e si era deciso a farsi una doccia calda.

"Ragazzi, secondo voi ha deciso di annegarsi?" chiese Jeff dopo due ore e 43 minuti che Blaine era sotto l' acqua.

"Non credo sia possibile annegarsi in una doccia, e poi sta cantando, non lo senti?" a quel punto tutti tesero l' orecchio in direzione del bagno.

Dopo un' altra ora, durante la quale le avevano provate tutte per allontanare la noia, avevano addirittura iniziato a giocare al gioco dello stop, un Blaine piuttosto triste era uscito dalla porta del bagno con i capelli tutti arruffati e bagnati guardando ancora il cellulare piuttosto sconsolato.

"Basta mi sono rotto" se ne uscì Thad "Usciamo"

"E dove vorresti andare, di grazia, _genio_?" chiese Wes abbastanza insonnolito.

"A provare. È da una settimana che non ci esercitiamo un po', e non se ne parla di farlo qui, l' ultima volta che ho suonato la batteria in camera mia, la vicina è salita brandendo un mestolo" disse con ovvietà.

"Io ci sto. Blaine?" chiese Nick.

L' interpellato, con un sorriso piuttosto forzato, fece un cenno di assenso con il capo e prese la giacca.

Si ritrovarono nel solito vicolo sotto casa in cui abitualmente provavano. Ovviamente si erano tutti portati gli strumenti eccetto Thad che si ostinava a fingere di suonare una batteria invisibile con le bacchette, ma tralasciando questo piccolo particolare, iniziarono seriamente a darci dentro con la musica.

Partì per primo Wes con la tastiera, iniziò con note dolci, sfiorando i tasti, quasi non volesse disturbare quell' attimo di quiete che si era appena creato, fu seguito subito dopo dalle note profonde del basso di Jeff.

Nick cominciò a cantare piano, sottovoce, accompagnando quella meravigliosa melodia che si era venuta a creare.

_Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today _

_I wanna be a part of it, New York, New York. _

_These vagabond shoes are longing to stray _

_and step around the heart of it, New York, New York _

_I wanna wake up in the city, that doesn't sleep, _

_to find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap. _

Nick smise di cantare, lasciando il posto alla tastiera ed alla batteria di Thad, improvvisata con il cassonetto dei rifiuti, mentre Blaine iniziava la sua parte.

_My little town blues are melting away _

_I'll make a brand new start of it, in old New York _

_if I can make it there, I'd make it anywhere _

_it's up to you, New York, New York _

Iniziarono a cantare entrambi, forse muovendosi un po' troppo teatralmente per trovarsi in un vicolo.

_New York, New York _

_I wanna wake up, in the city that doesn't sleep, _

_to find I'm king of the hill, head of the list _

_cream of the crop at the top of the heap _

_My little…_

_My little town blues are melting away _

_I'll make a brand new start of it, in old New York _

_if I can make it there, I'd make it anywhere _

_it's up to you, New York, New York _

_Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today _

_I wanna be a part of it, New York, New York. _

_These vagabond shoes are longing to stray _

_and step around the heart of it, New York, New York _

_I wanna wake up in the city, that doesn't sleep, _

_to find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap._

Arrivati alla strofa finale però successe qualcosa di inaspettato.

_New York, New York _

_I wanna wake up, in the city that doesn't sleep, _

_to find I'm king of the hill, head of the list _

_cream of the crop at the top of the heap _

_My little…_

"CAZZO"

Tutti smisero di suonare o cantare, e si voltarono verso il batterista visionario che, con una mano si teneva stretto il cavallo dei pantaloni e con un' espressione dolorante e furiosa guardava l' altra, con la quale stringeva un piccolo canarino che cercava disperatamente di scappare dalla morsa del batterista.

"Thad, dai. Lascialo, povero piccolo, non vedi che è terrorizzato?" disse David, guardando rassegnato l' amico.

"No. Questo stramaledetto uccello mi ha preso in pieno le palle, e deve pagare"

Si crearono un paio di istanti di silenzio, poi una cascata di risate riempì il vicolo, persino Blaine si unì all' ilarità generale.

"Non sapevo che avessi cambiato squadra, Thaddy" disse Wes tra una risata e l' altra.

"Vaffanculo. Voi ci scherzate, ma fa male…" Nick sghignazzò e andò a poggiare una mano sulla spalla del malcapitato "Dai lascialo andare, non puoi uccidere un canarino a New York, sarà sicuramente di qualcuno"

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che, altri cinque uccellini gialli piombarono nel vicolo ed iniziarono a beccare e graffiare i ragazzi all' impazzata, tanto che per non essere accecati furono costretti a recuperare le loro cose e scappare in casa.

Si rifugiarono nell' androne tirando un sospiro di sollievo. "Beh, ora le abbiamo viste proprio tutte" esordì Nick.

"Già" concordò Wes "Chi può andare in giro raccontando di essere stati assaliti da uno stormo di canarini impazziti per le strade di New York?"

"La maledizione dei canarini mannari, potrebbero farci un film" disse Jeff e, a quell' affermazione scoppiò una risata generale.

Il lunedì pomeriggio di solito tutti erano fuori casa, a parte Wes che di lunedì non aveva mai lezioni, quindi rimaneva a casa, si metteva davanti al computer e passava tre ore davanti allo schermo a giocare a World of Warcraft, ovviamente con le cuffie sparate al massimo. Quel pomeriggio infatti non fu diverso, tranne che per una cosa: Blaine quella mattina aveva dimenticato il cellulare lì, e in quel momento stava squillando ininterrottamente.

Più tardi quella stessa sera…

"Ragazzi, che si mangia?" chiese un Jeff piuttosto affamato ai suoi coinquilini. "Non so. Chiedi a Wes, è lui quello che cucina" rispose Nick.

Ormai per loro era un' abitudine mangiare insieme sia a pranzo, quando non erano a studiare, sia a cena. A volte, poiché a casa del bassista fare la spesa era un optional, Nick, Blaine e Jeff la mattina si autoinvitavano nella casa di fronte a fare colazione.

"Vado io" disse Blaine alzandosi. Quel pomeriggio si era un po' ripreso dal suo periodo di depressione.

"Prendi" urlò Thad non appena questo entrò in casa, lanciandogli una tovaglia da tavola. Blaine fortunatamente aveva i riflessi pronti, la prese e andò a sistemarla sul tavolo, iniziando ad apparecchiare.

Un quarto d' ora dopo erano tutti davanti al forno, cercando di cogliere l' odore del pollo arrosto che Wes stava cucinando.

"Nick, hai preso il mio cellulare?" domandò Blaine. "Al volo" fece Thad ripetendo il lancio di poco prima, però con il telefono del ragazzo, poiché evidentemente aveva deciso di fare il giocoliere con gli oggetti che trovava per casa.

"L'avevi dimenticato qui" spiegò David.

"Grazie" disse Blaine con un sorriso.

Accese lo schermo e per poco non lanciò un urlo. C' erano sette chiamate perse di Kurt.

"ODDIO" tutti lo guardarono con un' espressione interrogativa per qualche secondo, poi Nick si decise a sfilare il cellulare dalle mani del riccio, visto che, nel frattempo non dava segni di vita.

"Oh, guardate, l' ha chiamato Kurt" disse il ragazzo, facendo un sorriso di scherno, per poi rivolgersi a Blaine ed ammiccare "Il nostro rubacuori ha fatto centro"

"No… smettila… dammelo… io… dammelo" Blaine iniziò a saltellare, e dopo vari tentativi (Nick aveva solo allungato il braccio verso l' alto), riuscì a riappropriarsi del telefono ed uscì dall' appartamento per rintanarsi nel suo.

Una volta a casa iniziò a misurare la stanza a grandi falcate, si sedette ed iniziò a dondolarsi sul divano con le gambe al petto, un po' come uno psicotico.

_Basta_. Prese il cellulare e lo chiamò.

"Blaine, ciao"

"Ciao Kurt" rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo.

"Beh, ho trovato il tuo messaggio oggi pomeriggio ed ho provato a chiamarti, ma non c' eri"

La discussione si faceva sempre più imbarazzante…

"Si. Ero fuori, con i miei coinquilini… scusa, non l'ho sentito, l' ho lascito da David, e poi Thad si è messo a parlare di come volesse fare paracadutismo, e io…"

"Blaine, calmo, primo, non ho la più pallida idea di cosa tu stia parlando, secondo, ti ho chiamato per sapere se domani alle sette hai impegni"

Kurt gli stava chiedendo se aveva impegni. _Oddio_. Kurt l' aveva appena invitato ad uscire.

"sicertosonolibero" rispose così veloce che Kurt impiegò qualche secondo per capire cosa stava dicendo.

"O-okay, allora ci vediamo sempre allo Starbucks sulla 14ª?

"Si, perfetto, ci vediamo domani"

"A domani allora. Ciao" e riattaccò.

Blaine tornò nell' altra casa con un sorriso che partiva da un orecchio e finiva all' altro.

"Beeeene. Vedo che hai combinato qualcosa finalmente" disse Wes guardando Blaine che sembrava avere gli occhi a cuoricino.

"Mi ha chiesto di uscire. Domani" disse sorridendo "Non è stupendo?" chiese.

"Beh, se ti riferisci a lui, non so, ho altri gusti, ma se parli del fatto che, finalmente hai qualcun' altro da ammorbare, si. Lo ritengo stupendo" disse Thad con un' aria di superiorità. "Senti chi parla" rispose Blaine "Quello che…" s' interruppe "Jeff stai bene?" domandò guardando il biondino "Eh? Si… sono un po' stanco" rispose quest' ultimo.

Aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore, tremava ed a stento si reggeva in piedi.

"Sicuro? Non hai una bella cera…" aggiunse Nick, con una nota di preoccupazione nella voce. "Si, vi giuro sto benissimo, ho solo bisogno di sedermi un-" non finì nemmeno la frase che svenne, fortunatamente l' intervento tempestivo di Wes gli evitò di cadere sul pavimento.

Lo trasportarono fino al suo letto. Non avevano la più pallida idea di cosa fare. Fortuna che Nick studiava medicina, altrimenti sarebbero stati spacciati.

"Blaine togligli le scarpe e vammi a prendere del ghiaccio, ha la fronte che scotta" disse il ragazzo.

"Ma come fai a farglielo mangiare? È svenuto" rispose l' altro. "Ah. Ma allora è proprio vero che sei stupido. Sbrigati e vammi a prendere del ghiaccio e degli strofinacci" Blaine tornò con quanto richiesto e si sedette ai piedi del letto guardando Nick che cercava di far abbassare la temperatura all' amico.

Dopo qualche cambio di pezza, che erano ormai bagnate, Jeff sembrò riprendere conoscenza, si mosse un po' sul letto.

"Jeffy? Hey Jeffy, mi senti?" disse Nick, mentre gli accarezzava i capelli "Nick" rantolò Jeff aprendo un po' gli occhi nocciola e guardando il ragazzo che si stava prendendo cura di lui, per poi ripiombare nell' incoscienza. Blaine decise di lasciarlo nelle ottime mani dell' amico ed andare ad informare gli altri tre.

Il mattino dopo, nel soggiorno di Blaine, verso le otto, un ragazzo alto e biondo vide quattro corpi che dormivano scompostamente. Blaine e Thad dividevano lo stesso divano, o meglio, Thad dormiva sul divano, Blaine era abbarbicato sul bracciolo con la testa penzoloni, mentre nell' altro, c' erano Wes e David.

Aveva invece trovato Nick abbandonato sul tappeto della sua stanza e, quando era sceso dal letto ci era quasi finito sopra. Non potendolo vedere così conciato gli aveva alzato la testa quel tanto che bastava ad infilarci sotto un cuscino e l' aveva avvolto in una coperta di pile.

Andò in cucina per bere un sorso di latte. In totale silenzio prese un bicchiere dall' armadio, aprì il frigo, si versò il latte, andò a posare lo scatolo in frigo e appena chiuse lo sportello "AAAH" si ritrovò davanti un Nick piuttosto seccato che lo guardava con un espressione fin troppo severa per essere il suo migliore amico. "Nick. Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo. Che ci fai sveglio a quest' ora, è presto"

"Tu" disse il più basso puntandogli un dito sul petto "Io?" chiese Jeff interrogativo "Si, tu. Tu… tu… sei.. aaah… ma che diavolo ti salta in mente di alzarti così, come se niente fosse, dopo quello che ci hai fatto passare, tornatene subito a letto" sbraitò in direzione del biondo "Calma, Nick. Sto benissimo. Guarda sono in perfetta salute" disse. A quel puntò Nick sembrò riprendere a respirare regolarmente "Ma comunque, che è successo, perché dormivi sul pavimento?" l' altro lo guardò sbigottito "Non… non ti ricordi nulla?" il più alto scosse la testa.

"Ma… ieri sera, ti sei sentito male e sei svenuto. Avevi la febbre forte. Io e Blaine ti abbiamo trascinato qui. Sicuro di stare bene?"

"Mai stato meglio" rispose il ragazzo con un sorrisone. "Mi dispiace che tu abbia dormito per terra, potevi tornartene in camere tua" disse abbassando lo sguardo "Non ti avrei mai lasciato solo in quelle condizioni" a quel punto il biondo rivolse gli occhi scuri in quelli dorati del cantante. Ci fu un momento di silenzio, carico di tensione…

"Hey, ragazzi. Jeff. Cazzo amico, ieri ci hai fatto prendere un bello spavento" disse Thad entrando in cucina. I due distolsero immediatamente lo sguardo notevolmente imbarazzati, ma lui non se ne accorse minimamente "Jeff, come ti senti?" chiese Wes che invase la cucina a sua volta, seguito da David e da un Blaine piuttosto dolorante.

"Non mi sono mai sentito meglio" disse il ragazzo sorridendo. Tutti lo guardarono come lo aveva guardato Nick pochi istanti prima "Ma sei pazzo? Eri nel limbo tra la vita e la morte ed ora ci stai dicendo che è tutto apposto? Tu hai problemi, seri problemi" disse Thad spazientito.

"Vi dico che sto bene" disse sedendosi, i ragazzi sembrarono tutti calmarsi un po' "Non so cosa mi sia preso ieri, tra l' altro non me lo ricordo nemmeno, ma ora sto... E adesso che c'è?" chiese, perché tutti, anche Nick, lo stavano guardando come se fosse un mostro mutaforma "Su ragazzi, mi fate paura"

"J-Jeff, non so se- se te ne sei a-accorto, ma tu stai levitando" balbettò Nick.

"Cosa? Ma non prendetemi in giro, vabbè che sono svenuto, ma non sono poi così scemo" disse il biondo un po' inquieto. "No, Jeff. Guarda" disse Wes indicandolo.

Jeff guardò verso il basso "AAAAH. ODDIO. VOGLIO SCENDERE. AIUTO" stava proprio levitando. Era a qualche centimetro di distanza dalla sedia e rimaneva sospeso lì, senza sapere cosa fare. Guardò i suoi amici uno per uno, poi una mano gli si posò sulla spalla, quella di Nick, e si rilassò, riuscendo così a tornare a terra.

"Oddio, Jeff. Come hai fatto? È una figata. Ti prego dimmelo" lo implorò Wes effettivamente su di giri.

"Ragazzi, io non ho fatto proprio nulla. Non me ne ero nemmeno accorto"

"Beh, questo è ovvio" disse David rivolto a Nick, visto che gli altri tre esaltati erano intorno a Jeff, come delle adolescenti impazzite, ci mancava solo che gli chiedessero l' autografo.

"Che ne pensi? Potrebbe essere stata la febbre di ieri?" chiese a Nick. Questo scosse la testa "No, era solo una febbre, un po' strana e improvvisa, ma comunque solo febbre" disse con aria pensierosa.

"Già… però per me questa cosa non ha senso non l' ha mai fatto e poi-"

"Basta devi dirmi come hai fatto non ci sto… oddio" mentre parlava Thad aveva iniziato a battere un pugno sul tavolo ed, alla terza volta, aveva lasciato il segno.

"Thad? Ci hai rotto il tavolo" disse Blaine con il tono assente e lo sguardo verso il pezzo di legno che giaceva sul pavimento.

"Sei capace di rifarlo?" chiese Wes molto incuriosito "Non so, fatemi provare con qualche altra cosa" si girò verso Blaine "Non con me, ti prego" lo supplico il ragazzo "No, idiota. Dammi qualcosa da rompere" Blaine si guardò intorno e prese un bruttissimo soprammobile di Jeff che non aveva una forma ben definita "No, quello me l' hanno regalato i miei" si lamentò "Fidati, è meglio se viene sacrificato così" disse Blaine e lo passò a Thad che se lo mise nel palmo e, con una leggera pressione, lo fece diventare polvere.

"Wow… Thad sei super forte" disse Nick. Tutti improvvisamente si tapparono le orecchie "Oddio, Nick" disse David una volta accertatosi che avesse la bocca serrata "Vuoi farci diventare tutti sordi?"

"Scu-scusate. Non so come ci sono riuscito, non volevo urlare tanto…" disse.

"Beh, almeno siamo sicuri di sentirci ancora" disse Wes.

"Oh, cazzo" urlò Thad facendo un salto indietro "Wes, do-dove sei?"

"Sono qui, perché? Dove dovrei-oh miseriaccia" già, perché aveva alzato una mano per sventolarla davanti al viso di Thad ma aveva visto solo una manica vuota "Ragazzi. Che- che mi sta succedendo?" iniziò ad indietreggiare terrorizzato, _certo, come se si potesse scappare da se stessi, _e per sbaglio urtò il bicchiere pieno di latte di Jeff.

Prima che questo potesse infrangersi a terra, David, che si trovava dalla parte opposta della stanza, lo aveva afferrato con un movimento fulmineo. "Woah, sei veloce, David" fece notare Jeff. "Già…" rispose il ragazzo di colore.

"Beh, che figo, avete tutti dei super poteri tranne me" constatò Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**If I Had You**

_Every time I look at you_

_My heart is jumpin, what can I do?_

_You drive me crazy _

_(__Britney Spears – Drive me crazy__)_

10.01.13

Quella mattina erano tutti leggermente scioccati. Nemmeno sei ore prima avevano dato uno di loro per morto e ora, si ritrovavano ad avere dei super poteri.

Beh, in effetti era _parecchio_ strano. Se non contiamo il fatto che Blaine non aveva subito nessun tipo di _cambiamento, _e quindi era _depresso,_ poiché non poteva far parte del club dei _pazzi,_ che erano i suoi amici. In quel momento la situazione stava davvero iniziando a degenerare.

Thad aveva incominciato a distruggere almeno un oggetto su due che trovava per la casa, Wes era sempre più terrorizzato perché non riusciva a tornare visibile, Jeff per quanto ci provasse non era ancora stato capace di volare di nuovo, e per lo sforzo di sollevarsi da terra gli era uscito il sangue dal naso. Anche David era parecchio esaltato, correva alla velocità della luce per tutta la stanza.

Solo Nick sembrava abbastanza calmo. Non aveva ancora parlato per paura di rompere i timpani a qualcuno "FERMI" _però quando ci voleva ci voleva_. Tutti si bloccarono per mettersi le mani sulle orecchie "Bene" continuò Nick, con tono normale "Ora ascoltatemi tutti. È successo qualcosa-"

"Ma va? Sai non ce n' eravamo accorti" lo interruppe Thad sarcastico. "Si, grazie Thad per il tuo _utile_ intervento_._ Allora, ci è successo qualcosa, e **ora** dobbiamo capire se è una cosa che possiamo" li guardò uno per uno "O _riusciamo _a gestire"

Incrociò le braccia al petto "Punto primo. Wes, vai a bere un po' d' acqua" disse rivolto all' asiatico che prese un bicchiere "Ho imparato, leggendo fumetti, che, in questi casi, la percezione del proprio corpo si acquisisce mangiando o bevendo, perché in questo modo, si riesce ad acquisire un senso di solidità" infatti appena Wes bevve iniziò a tornare lentamente visibile "Visto a cosa serve leggere fumetti?" disse Nick con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto.

"Tanto continuerò a chiamarti nerd comunque" ribadì Thad facendogli la linguaccia "_Molto_ maturo, Harwood, _davvero_, davvero maturo" lo rimbeccò Nick.

"Ok, calma ragazzi, non aiutate così" esordì Blaine risvegliandosi dal suo stato catatonico "Il vero problema è: cosa avete fatto che non includesse anche me"

"Certo, perché ti senti inferiore a me, tu che sei rimasto uguale a prima" disse Thad pavoneggiandosi non poco "Fidati, non mi sentirei inferiore a te nemmeno se fossi uno scorfano, e poi intendevo che, visto che siamo stati tutto il giorno insieme, cosa avete fatto senza di me, così capiremo come vi è successo… questo" disse indicandoli con la mano.

"Oh mio dio. Anderson, hai appena avuto un' idea. Che cosa meravigliosa, dovremmo ringraziare Kurt che gli avrà dato il dono del pensiero" lo prese in giro Wes "ed anche qualche altra cosa" continuò con un mormorio Jeff "Guarda che ti ho sentito" sbuffò il riccio con un tono seccato.

"Comunque, ritornando al discorso" fece David "Non saprei. Potrebbe essere stato quando sei andato a parlare al telefono con Kurt, ma lo ritengo impossibile. È stato per una decina di minuti" il ragazzo di colore iniziò a camminare per la stanza sfregandosi l' indice sul naso pensieroso "In effetti ripensandoci, siamo stati tutto il giorno insieme…"

"Pensateci bene, non vi ricordate qualcosa di strano?" lo interruppe Jeff alzandosi in piedi di scatto e guardando gli amici che scuotevano la testa "Suvvia, ragazzi. Non è stata una coincidenza. Non può essere stata una coincidenza" era un po' troppo felice ed aveva una luce strana negli occhi.

"Va bene che Sterling ha avuto un illuminazione, ma io non ci sto capendo nulla" disse Thad sarcastico. Ad un tratto anche Nick sembrò illuminarsi "Grande, Jeff sei un genio. Vi ricordate i canarini? Pensateci, non è possibile vedere un canarino nel bel mezzo di New York che si fa una passeggiata, figuratevi sei. Devono essere stati per forza quelli, non c'è altra spiegazione logica"

Tutti lo guardarono stupito, ma con una nuova consapevolezza "Ma non è possibile" _e ti pareva _"E allora io? Perché non ho niente? Hanno beccato anche me" disse Blaine molto, _troppo_ perplesso. "che ne sai, magari quegli uccellacci hanno fatto in modo che diventassi più intelligente. No, scusa se ti ho illuso, per quello ci vorrebbe un miracolo" lo prese in giro Thad.

Blaine roteò gli occhi ma non rispose, si limitò a sedersi con le braccia incrociate al petto.

"Cazzo sono in ritardo" sbottò Wes guardando l'orologio della cucina. Tutti gli rivolsero uno sguardo scioccato "Che c'è? Ho l' esame di filologia germanica. Non posso saltarlo, è un mese che studio" cercò di scusarsi.

"Wes ha ragione" fece David "Anche io devo andare. Facciamo così: comportiamoci come se niente fosse, limitiamoci a stare in giro il meno possibile, stasera ne riparliamo più tranquillamente" detto ciò lui Thad e Wes ritornarono nel loro appartamento. Blaine e gli altri due rimasero ancora in cucina, un po' frastornati. Fu Jeff quello che si riscosse per primo "Beh, devo andarmi a preparare" e così dicendo andò in camera seguito dagli altri due.

"Hey, Nick, ti accompagno io?" urlò Jeff dalla sua stanza "Mh… okay-rispose l'altro- Però allora muoviti, sono già in ritardo" il biondo sbuffò sonoramente e si sbrigò ad infilarsi l' uniforme del museo.

Una volta in macchina entrambi iniziarono a scherzare come sempre, facendo battutine

"Comunque è stato molto carino da parte tua" disse ad un tratto Jeff. Nick lo guardò stranito "Cosa?"

"Beh, sei rimasto al mio capezzale in punto di morte, volevo… beh, volevo ringraziarti" disse il biondo parecchio imbarazzato "Esagerato" sorrise l' altro "E poi te l'ho già detto, non ti avrei mai lasciato così, sei il mio migliore amico" continuò Nick mettendo una mano su quella dell' altro appoggiata sul cambio, il quale si irrigidì notevolmente.

Jeff fermò la macchina per far scendere l' amico che si appoggiò al finestrino aperto "Quando finisci il turno andiamo a pranzo? Voglio provare quel take-away" disse Nick indicando un locale dalla parte opposta al veicolo "Si può fare… oggi mi toccano i marmocchi, credo di farcela per le 2" rispose Jeff "Okay, allora ti faccio l' incontro. Ci vediamo più tardi" disse il moro andandosene.

"Ti voglio bene Nick" mormorò il biondo guardando il ragazzo che saliva le scale della facoltà.

Nel frattempo non poco lontano da lì un ragazzo che metteva un _po'_ troppo gel nei capelli stava _leggermente_ andando nel panico.

Perché Blaine, quella mattina, oltre a non essere stato graziato da nessun tipo di capacità, secondo lui molto figa, era terrorizzato dall' incontro che avrebbe avuto con Kurt, e non poteva assolutamente fare brutte figure.

"Anderson, ci sei o dobbiamo mandare un razzo a prendere la tua attenzione sulla luna?"

_L' avevano chiamato veramente o era il suo cervello a giocargli dei tiri mancini?_

Blaine si guardò intorno leggermente spaesato, finchè il suo sguardo non si posò su una figura alta e snella "Allora signorinella, sei ancora qui con noi? No, perché se vuoi possiamo anche andarci a prendere un caffè"

Blaine sorrise "Davvero? Ne avrei proprio bisogno"

"No. E ora fila a scrivere per quella tua inutile rubrica. Non so perché sei ancora qui, ti avrei dovuto licenziare da un bel pezzo" Blaine rivolse uno sguardo rassegnato alla figura che praticamente lo sovrastava "Si, signora Sylvester. Inizio subito" quella si voltò e fece per andarsene "Ah, Anderson, un' ultima cosa" disse guardando Blaine dritto negli occhi "Smettila di mettere tutta quella brillantina sui capelli, seriamente, appesti l' aria con tutti quei prodotti puzzolenti che gli metti sopra" Blaine sospirò e ritornò alla sua postazione

_Bene_. Aprì il foglio di testo del computer e mise le mani sulla tastiera. _Cos'è che dovevo fare?_

Nel pomeriggio fortunatamente per Blaine, Kurt era arrivato in perfetto orario. Ordinarono i soliti caffè (come potè notare il riccio) e si andarono a sedere al primo tavolo libero che trovarono.

Ci furono diversi attimi di silenzio imbarazzante, poi fortunatamente Kurt iniziò "Beh, per questa intervista?"

"Wow, devi tenerci proprio tanto" rispose Blaine prendendo la palla al balzo "In effetti si. Non s'incontra tutti i giorni qualcuno che vuole scrivere un articolo su di te o sbaglio?" continuò il più alto "Giusto non hai tutti i torti"

Blaine prese un blocco di appunti e una penna, dalla borsa a tracolla "Bene. Allora direi che possiamo iniziare" Kurt sorrise "Iniziamo"

"Allora, dove sei nato?"

"Lima, Ohio"

"Lontano! Perché ti sei trasferito a New York?" chiese di nuovo Blaine molto curioso.

"Diciamo che lì non mi sono mai sentito del tutto a mio agio, e poi a New York sono venuto soprattutto per studiare, chi poteva saperlo che avrei trovato una casa" rispose sorridendo. Blaine sapeva che non se l'era passata bene a Lima, gliel'aveva raccontato Rachel quando aveva accennato al fatto di volergli presentare Kurt.

"Okay. Vediamo, so già come sei entrato a Vogue, sarai stato infatti il più bravo del tuo corso" Kurt sorrise nuovamente, ma non lo interruppe "È sempre stato il tuo sogno lavorare nel mondo della moda?"

Il sorriso di Kurt si spense di botto "In realtà no. Prima di entrare alla Parsons, in realtà, non avevo mai pensato di fare lo stilista. Mentirei dicendo che era la mia prima scelta, perché il mio sogno al liceo è sempre stato quello di entrare alla NYADA, per diventare un attore di musical, ma mi hanno scartato al provino" disse con un' aria un po' triste. Blaine abbassò lo sguardo.

Era stato troppo invadente, di solito era molto professionale in queste cose. _Ma che sto facendo_. _Su Blaine datti una mossa_. "Allora, come procede il tuo lavoro da Vogue?" chiese in un tentativo di risollevare la situazione "Oh, molto bene. Oggi sono arrivati delle nuove modelle. Non ho la più pallida idea di dove le trovino, sono delle idiote totali, l' altro giorno…"

Blaine si perse totalmente nei discorsi di Kurt. O più che altro nella sua bellezza. Non poteva essere umano, poco ma sicuro, doveva per forza essere un angelo. Aveva una carnagione così chiara e dei lineamenti così delicati…

"**Sinceramente Blaine… vuoi smetterla?"**

"**Mh?"**

"**Mi stai facendo venire il voltastomaco"**

"**Ma cosa? Che ho fatto?"  
"Il tasso di glucosio nel mio sangue sta salendo a dismisura, dovremo comprare dell' insulina"**

"**Te lo dico io. Tu stai impazzendo, e anche di brutto"**

"**Io? Ma non sono io quello che si mette a descrivere il proprio ragazzo come un angelo"**

"**Oh. Ma l'hai letto?"**

"**Ovvio che l'ho letto, sono qui dietro di te da un quarto d'ora, e non te ne sei nemmeno accorto"**

**Mi alzo e mi metto dietro di lui "Bene" gli metto le mani sulle spalle "Ora fammi una cortesia, vai fuori dal mio studio, lo leggerai quando sarà finito" e così dicendo lo spingo fuori e chiudo la porta.**

Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.

Il cervello di Blaine era ormai assuefatto dall' essenza di questo ragazzo.

Continuò a parlare per circa mezz' ora, fermandosi ogni tanto perché Blaine gli rivolgeva qualche domanda, per poi riprendere. Ogni volta che nominava uno stilista o un capo particolarmente appariscente gli si illuminavano gli occhi. Blaine scoprì che il lavoro a Vogue era soltanto un trampolino di lancio, perché Kurt avrebbe voluto creare una firma tutta sua.

"Blaine? Ti senti bene?" chiese Kurt bloccandosi di botto e guardando il ragazzo di fronte a se con un' espressione alquanto preoccupata "Si, benissimo, perché?" rispose Blaine un po' titubante… ora che aveva modo di pensarci, era leggermente stanco e affaticato, ma niente di più "Sei molto pallido, sicuro di star bene?" chiese nuovamente Kurt

"Si, ma forse è meglio se vado un attimo in bagno, scusami" si alzò e si diresse verso i servizi.

Beh, vistosi allo specchio non aveva per nulla una buona cera… era parecchio pallido e aveva le pupille dilatate… _Nick, devo chiamare Nick_.

Prese il telefono dalla tasca e compose il numero dell'amico "Hey, Blaine, già finito con Kurt?"

"Nick, Nick. Ho bisogno di aiuto. Non sto bene, e se mi succede quello che è successo a Jeff? Come faccio? Sono con Kurt"

"Calmo, stai calmo, dove sei? Ti vengo a prendere…"

Nessuna risposta.

"BLAINE. BLAINE"

Qualche ora più tardi…

"Hey, ma dove sono?"

"Tranquillo, sei a casa tua. Nick ti ha portato qui" Blaine si girò verso la voce che aveva appena parlato.

**Kurt**.

"Ma, ma che è successo?" chiese Blaine molto confuso

"Te lo dico io che è successo, _idiota" _disse Nick entrando dalla porta della stanza di Blaine "Sei svenuto in bagno. Fortuna che Kurt è una brava persona, altrimenti saresti ancora lì" Blaine guardò Nick, e poi tornò a posare lo sguardo su Kurt "Grazie" disse sorridendo "Oh, tranquillo, l'avrebbe fatto chiunque" rispose timidamente l'altro "Beh, si è fatto tardi, io devo andare, sono anche parecchio in ritardo" disse e poi guardò nuovamente Blaine "Non svenire di nuovo, eh?" detto ciò uscì velocemente dall' appartamento.

"Se non vi sposate, io ti uccido" disse Jeff saltando sul letto di Blaine "Si, certo come no…" rispose quest' ultimo

"Tu non sai niente… dopo che mi sei svenuto al telefono, mi ha chiamato Kurt. Era veramente terrorizzato, non sapeva che fare, ti ha accompagnato in macchina fino a qui ed è rimasto per tutto il tempo in cui hai fatto il bell' addormentato nei cessi" intervenne Nick, sedendosi accanto a Jeff che ormai era praticamente sdraiato sul letto del riccio. "Wow… allora può darsi che gli interessi, almeno un pochino…"

"Seriamente Blaine? Me ne sono accorto anche io che quello ti sbava dietro. Dai come puoi essere così tonto, non è possibile che… E no, eh?" il biondo s'interruppe di colpo

"Cosa? Che è successo?" domandò il riccio spaesato "Sei diventato invisibile anche tu. Che palle. È tutto il giorno che ne succedono di mille colori. Prima Jeff, poi i tre pazzi di là, e ora anche tu! No. Basta mi rifiuto di continuare con questa farsa" sbottò Nick parecchio seccato "Jeff? Ma che è successo. Sto andando nel pallone" disse Blaine rannicchiando le ginocchia al petto e iniziando a dondolarsi.

"Oggi a pranzo Jeff ha rotto un bicchiere prendendolo in mano, e come se non bastasse ha distrutto il manico della portiera. E poi Wes è entrato dalla finestra" Blaine lo guardò sempre più sbigottito "Volando" spiegò il ragazzo "Invece Thad ha lanciato un urlo che ha rotto tutta la teca dei bicchieri dei genitori di Jeff"

"Per fortuna" sussurrò Blaine per non farsi sentire dal biondo "Io ho fatto dieci metri in mezzo secondo e il nostro amatissimo David ha…" "Questa è nuova sentilo" lo interruppe Jeff "Si grazie Jeffry, sei _molto_ utile" continuò Nick "Come stavo dicendo, David ha appiccato F-U-O-C-O all'albero qui sotto, fortuna che aveva una bottiglietta d'acqua. A proposito tieni" disse porgendogli un bicchiere "Oh, grazie in effetti avevo sete" dichiarò Blaine prendendo il bicchiere "Non è perché hai sete, idiota, è per farti tornare visibile, ma da piccolo per caso sei caduto dalla culla?" Blaine sorrise e bevve ritornando subito visibile.

"Ma allora tutti hanno i poteri di tutti? Ma non è impossibile?" chiese Jeff rimettendosi seduto "Ci sto lavorando" rispose Nick "Tecnicamente, per quello che ho letto nei fumetti, non c'è mai stata una banda di mutanti, se così vogliamo chiamarci, che condividessero gli stessi poteri, ma non ne sono sicuro, infatti per questo oggi sono stato in fumetteria, ma non ho comunque trovato nulla" concluse leggermente triste.

In quel momento nella stanza irruppero tre folli psicotici "Secondo me tutto quel gel ti ha ottenebrato la mente" disse Thad, senza alcun apparente motivo rivolto a Blaine, sedendosi a mezz'aria. Fluttuando.

"Vuoi smetterla?" lo rimproverò Nick "Mi dai sui nervi"

"Sei geloso perché non ne sei capace?" ammiccò Thad

"Idiota"

"Secondo me, dovremmo parlarne con qualcuno… di quello che ci sta succedendo" annunciò Jeff a bassa voce. Cinque paia di occhi si puntarono su di lui con sguardo assassino. "Io dico che sarebbe saggio farlo fuori, definitivamente, potremmo anche nascondere le tracce molto facilmente… dovremmo solo trovarci un alibi, per il resto potremmo cavarcela con poco" proruppe Thad _molto_ sagacemente

"Tu non uccidi proprio nessuno" rispose Nick mettendosi di fronte l'amico come per proteggerlo da un attacco improvviso di Harwood "Tranquillone. Al tuo pupillo non farei mai del male… almeno non con te nei paraggi" continuò il moro fluttuante

"Smettila" rispose stizzito Nick "Jeff non è il pupillo di nessuno"

"Non sono certo il quello che ha passato tutta la notte a controllargli la febbre" sussurrò Wes ad un orecchio di Blaine che sghignazzò "Ti ho sentito, guarda, l'ho fatto perché è mio amico, l'avreste fatto anche voi o sbaglio?"

"Basta" disse finalmente David "Jeff. Thad ha più o meno ragione, non possiamo dirlo a nessuno. Non potremmo più vivere tranquillamente"

"Si, ma pensate a Glitterman? Secondo voi lui come fa?" chiese Wes pensieroso.

"Lui è bello" disse Blaine con occhi sognanti

"Per favore, vi prego, mi sta facendo venire il diabete, fatelo scopare con qualcuno"

"Oh, smettila Thad. Wes, hai perfettamente ragione, Glitterman avrà sicuramente un' identità segreta" continuò David ignorando gli sbuffi di Thad "Perchè non facciamo i supereroi anche noi? Possiamo formare una banda?" chiese Blaine speranzoso

"Se, certo, come no. Poi facciamo gli Avengers 2.0, perché no" affermò Thad sarcasticamente "Io faccio Captain America" annunciò entusiasta Blaine quasi saltando sul letto "Ma lo sa che cos'è l'ironia?" domando il moro rassegnato in direzione di Wes che ridacchiò.

"Potremmo aiutare Glitterman a sconfiggere il crimine, sarebbe carino, no?" domandò David

"Io non ho intenzione di mettere nessun tipo di brillantino addosso" asserì irremovibile Wes. Tutti scoppiarono a ridere compreso Blaine, che era fin troppo convinto che l'orientale avesse ragione riguardo all' outfit del supereroe, anche se non gli sarebbe di certo dispiaciuto poterlo indossare una volta o due.

Dopo che si ripresero dal momento di ilarità generale, Nick dichiarò "Io però sono stanco di vedere supereroi, non so voi, ma vorrei fare qualche cazzata, vestito in modo da non poter essere riconosciuto, sarebbe bello fare per una volta qualcosa al di fuori della legge" ci fu un momento di silenziò in cui tutti riflettevano, perché dovevano ammetterlo, era un'idea intrigante. Non avevano ancora pensato di poterci fare nulla con quelle capacita che avevano _ricevuto_. Dovevano ammettere che era proprio un'idea affascinante.

"Io ci sto" a rompere il silenzio era stato proprio David. Tutti lo guardarono parecchio titubanti "Hey, mi sono stancato di fare quello buono e razionale, anche io voglio fare cazzate"


	6. Chapter 6

**I 'll Be Waiting**

_I wish I could lay down beside you, when the day is done_

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

_(Hiding my heart – Adele)_

10.03.13 – 10.04.13

"Mi sono stancato di fare quello buono e razionale, anche io voglio fare cazzate"

Quella frase era rimasta nelle orecchie dei sei ragazzi per tre giorni. Tutti continuavano a rimuginarci sopra, ma non osavano affermare nulla per paura di dire qualche boiata.

Le loro nuove capacità continuavano a svilupparsi, ognuno, infatti, aveva provato ogni potere, eccetto Blaine, che a detta di Thad era tardo, non era riuscito ancora a volare, nonostante l'avessero buttato giù praticamente da ogni superficie disponibile. Avevano anche provato a buttarlo giù dal tetto, ma tutto quello che avevano ottenuto era stato fargli prendere un grosso spavento e David si era dovuto fare una bella corsa per evitare di farlo spiaccicare al suolo.

Continuavano ad esercitarsi in ogni modo possibile ed immaginabile; Wes continuava a lanciare noccioline, abbrustolirle per poi farsele ricadere in bocca.

L'unico difetto era che questi poteri, se così si possono considerare, erano a tempo. Erano estremamente efficaci, si, ma non duravano tanto, non sapevano quanto per l'esattezza - non che non avessero provato a tenere il tempo – poteva trattarsi di ore, ma anche di qualche minuto.

Era capitato, ovviamente a Thad, che, mentre stava saltellando da un palazzo all'altro, tetti tetti, si era ritrovato a cadere nel vuoto. _Fortunatamente_ sotto di lui c'era un cassonetto dell'immondizia, e sempre _fortunatamente_ ci era caduto dentro di testa. Era tornato a casa puzzolente, e poiché aveva _genialmente_ dimenticato le chiavi e in quel momento tutti avevano lezione e Jeff era a lavoro, era rimasto seduto sui gradini, cercando di ignorare l' unto che gli scivolava tra i capelli. Ovviamente, quando gli altri erano tornati, non mancarono le prese in giro e gli sfottò, oltre ad una secchiata d'acqua fredda dal balcone, perché non poteva entrare in casa così puzzolente o avrebbe appestato l'intero appartamento.

Oltre questi piccoli avvenimenti non era successo nulla di _strano, _ovviamente se non si considera il fatto che avevano dei super poteri.

Nessuno però, con questa nuova situazione, si era accorto che, il piccolo Jeff non si vedeva quasi più.

Mangiava sempre al museo, non rivolgeva la parola a nessuno, se non per non sembrare scortese, e per la maggior parte della giornata, stava fuori casa, per poi tornare quando tutti già dormivano da un pezzo e la mattina faceva in modo di svegliarsi il prima possibile per non incontrare i suoi amici.

Quel sabato notte, era ritornato più tardi del solito, ed essendo un po' alticcio aveva urtato il divano del salotto facendo cadere il telecomando che era sempre in bilico.

Si diresse in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua e come al solito appena chiuso il frigorifero, dietro vi trovò una persona

_Perché non abbiamo preso un frigorifero più basso, in questa casa praticamente nessuno supera il metro e sessanta._

"Jeff?" chiese Blaine con lo sguardo piuttosto addormentato "Che ci fai ancora sveglio?"

Il ragazzo si sentì colto sul fatto, forse sarebbe riuscito ad imbrogliare l'amico che di certo non brillava per intuito

"Sono venuto a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua" disse alzando la bottiglia per sottolineare il concetto.

L'altro parve soffermarsi a riflettere sulla veridicità delle sue parole, ma poi sorrise e fece per andarsene ma, all' ultimo, un velo di consapevolezza gli comparve negli occhi "Ma… Jeff… sei vestito… e puzzi d'alcool"

_Merda_, quando voleva Blaine sapeva essere più appiccicoso di una caramella "Si. Sto andando a cambiarmi"

"Io… penso che sia giusto" questa volta uscì definitivamente dalla cucina e il biondo tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Uscì anche lui dalla stanza ma si ritrovò Blaine appoggiato allo stipite esterno "Jeff!"

"Mmm?"

"Sono giorni che non ti si vede, si può sapere cos'hai?"

_Mi hai rotto le palle Blaine _

"Io? Ma no, sono stato molto impegnato al museo. Sai, ci sono state un sacco di visite ultimante" cercò di sembrare il più rilassato possibile

Diede le spalle a Blaine per andare in camera

"È per Nick, vero?"

_Merda _

"Cos… no. Assolutamente no. Io? No. È fuori discussione. Ma che stai dicendo Blaine?" il biondo iniziò a balbettare non sapendo cosa dire. _Come aveva fatto?_

"Beh, mi è sembrato così. Beh, io ho sonno. Notte Jeff" così dicendo se ne andò saltellando in camera.

Jeff rimase immobile sul posto. _Come diamine l'aveva capito? Ma non dicevano che era tonto? _

Andò in camera passando per quella di Nick. Vi si fermò davanti appoggiando l'orecchio alla porta. _Niente_.

Andò in bagno, si lavò i denti e si guardò davanti allo specchio. Aveva veramente una faccia orribile.

Si stese sul letto e si mise a pensare. A pensare a Nick. Ormai era un'abitudine.

Da due anni non faceva altro.

Si era accorto di tenere a Nick come qualcosa di più di un amico molto tempo prima.

Inizialmente non ci aveva mai fatto caso, pensava di essere soltanto molto in sintonia con l'altro, ma più passava il tempo più si accorgeva di non poter stare senza l'amico.

Si era piano piano innamorato di lui, giorno dopo giorno, sempre di più. Ovviamente Nick non era gay, non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di affrontare quell'argomento con lui, anche se in casa non era affatto un tabù, anzi sembrava si parlasse solo di quello, ma non era mai riuscito a parlarne con Nick.

Jeff non era gay, aveva sempre saputo di non esserlo, ma per lui Nick sarebbe sempre stata l'unica eccezione.

Non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di rivelarglielo. Semplicemente non poteva, perché se gliel'avesse detto avrebbe rovinato per sempre la loro amicizia, ed ora come ora era tutto quello che aveva.

In quel periodo, soprattutto negli ultimi due mesi Nick e Jeff passavano praticamente ogni istante insieme. A volte la sera si addormentavano insieme mentre guardavano un film in camera o sdraiati in soggiorno sul divano, e puntualmente la mattina si risvegliavano abbracciati.

Per Jeff era diventato un serio problema, non sapeva più come fare a nascondere quello che provava per il ragazzo.

E dopo tutto quel tempo c'era stato quel giorno in cui Jeff era stato male, e Nick si era preso cura di lui tutta la notte.

All'inizio pensò di averlo solo sognato, ma alla fine si era reso conto che era reale, perché durante quella notte Nick aveva continuato a sussurrare parole di conforto.

_Sono qui, Jeff, tranquillo, sono qui. _

E al biondo erano rimaste impresse nella mente, ricordava le mani fresche dell'amico che gli accarezzavano il volto bollente.

E questo gli aveva dato delle speranze che non aveva mai avuto, ma poi, poi gli aveva praticamente detto davanti a tutti che non provava nulla

_Jeff non è il pupillo di nessuno. _

_L'ho fatto perché è mio amico, l'avreste fatto anche voi_

Quelle frasi gli avevano dato una pugnalata al cuore e non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a guardare di nuovo Nick negli occhi senza sentire una lama trafiggergli il petto.

Quella notte Jeff non chiuse occhio; forse per via delle lacrime o anche per quello che avrebbe potuto dire Blaine se avesse capito.

La mattina dopo Nick si svegliò troppo presto per i suoi canoni.

Si scostò le lenzuola da dosso e rimase seduto sul letto per ben dieci minuti indeciso se mettere i piedi a terra o tornare al calduccio delle sue coperte. Un rumore dall'altra stanza lo fece desistere, così si alzò e andò a vedere chi si era svegliato così presto.

Con un'andatura da zombie si diresse in cucina, si sarebbe aspettato di trovare anche un mostro spara arcobaleni, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare Jeff _sveglio_ a _quell'ora_. Di solito il ragazzo non si svegliava mai così presto e tantomeno se fosse successo non sarebbe stato vestito di tutto punto.

" 'giorno" disse con tono impastato. L'altro, che non lo aveva ancora notato, perché _ovviamente_ Nick era nascosto dall'anta del frigo, si bloccò non appena riconosciuta la voce.

Nick, che assonnato, non si accorse del comportamento dell'altro, si sedette al tavolo e vi appoggiò malamente la testa.

"Perché sei già sveglio? Sono ancora le sei… e poi oggi non avevi il turno di pomeriggio?" chiese al biondo

Nessuna risposta.

"Jeff?"

Il più alto non gli aveva ancora rivolto nemmeno una parola e in quel momento gli stava dando le spalle, mentre cercava freneticamente qualcosa nel frigorifero.

"Io… no. Oggi ho un impegno, devo… devo andare. Scusa" chiuse l'anta del frigo e praticamente scappò via, evitando accuratamente lo sguardo di Nick.

"Jeff. Jeff, hey, aspetta" il più basso cercò di richiamare l'attenzione del biondo alzandosi per fermarlo, ma quello avendo le gambe decisamente più lunghe lo scavalcò e camminò frettolosamente verso la porta d'ingresso, sbattendosela alle spalle.

Nick si risedette prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

_Merda_.

_È ovvio che Jeff se né accorto _pensò il ragazzo

Era sempre riuscito a nascondere benissimo, fin da quando erano piccoli che era perdutamente innamorato di lui.

Con Jeff e Blaine erano praticamente cresciuti insieme ma, mentre con Blaine erano semplicemente amici, migliori amici ma, solo amici, con Jeff non erano mai stati _solo_ amici. O almeno per lui era sempre stato così.

Nemmeno quando erano piccoli gli era mai stato indifferente ma aveva sempre evitato di pensare a Jeff in quel modo, quasi vietandoselo.

Ma da quando Jeff si era dovuto trasferire, Nick non era stato più lo stesso e finalmente si era accorto di quello che provava per il biondo.

I primi mesi erano stati i più devastanti. Aveva smesso di mangiare e le occhiaie gli arrivavano ai piedi. Aveva anche smesso di parlare con tutti, solo qualche parola di tanto in tanto, quando era strettamente necessario. Neppure Blaine riusciva a tirarlo su di morale.

I suoi genitori si preoccuparono a tal punto che lo mandarono da uno psicologo.

Fortunatamente nessuno aveva mai fatto il collegamento tra la sua depressione e l'assenza di Jeff.

Dopo cinque mesi, Blaine gli aveva presentato Thad, Wes e David, e le cose erano cominciate ad andare meglio. Aveva ripreso un po' di peso e ormai non passava tutta la giornata rinchiuso in camera, ma il dormire era tutta un'altra cosa. Continuava a fare incubi nei quali lui e Jeff erano finalmente felici e sereni, poi il biondo si accorgeva di non essere veramente innamorato di lui e lo lasciava per qualche ragazzina che stranamente ora che ci pensava assomigliava vagamente a Rachel…

Ovviamente lui e Jeff si sentivano su Skype praticamente sempre, e solo quelli erano i momenti in cui era veramente felice, ma come tutte le chiamate anche quelle finivano e ogni volta ci metteva sempre di più a ricomporre i pezzetti del suo cuore.

Jeff era stato via tre anni, due dei quali Nick aveva pianto praticamente ogni lacrima disponibile.

Solo alla fine del secondo il ragazzo aveva conosciuto Jackie, una ragazzina più grande di lui di un anno, molto bella con i capelli ricci e biondi e degli occhi castano dorati e grandi che gli ricordavano tantissimo quelli dell'amico, praticamente avevano anche lo stesso carattere.

Si erano frequentati per un paio di mesi e poi si erano messi insieme. Le aveva dato tutto quello che poteva darle, era stata anche la sua prima volta, ma nonostante tutto era ancora profondamente innamorato di Jeff.

Dopo che era passato un anno da quando Nick e Jackie stavano insieme, il moro si era convinto di amare quella ragazza, e pensava a Jeff sempre di meno – o è meglio dire che evitava di pensare a Jeff –

Un pomeriggio verso la fine di luglio quando già lui e Blaine convivevano da quasi un mese, era tornato a casa, dopo aver passato del tempo insieme a Jackie, e aveva trovato una valigia azzurra che troneggiava nell'ingresso.

Non poteva crederci. Non era possibile. Ma eccolo lì. In tutta la sua _altissima_ bellezza.

Appena lo vide non pensò a Jackie, non pensò a quanto era stato male per la sua partenza.

Tutto ciò a cui pensò fu a quanto amasse quel ragazzo alto, biondo e un po' tonto.

Jackie lo lasciò dopo un mese perché, semplicemente ora che l'amore della sua vita era tornato, aveva iniziato ad ignorarla.

Da quel momento cercava sempre una scusa per passere del tempo con lui, ma ovviamente Jeff aveva sempre scambiato il tutto per amicizia.

E poi quando il biondo gli era svenuto davanti agli occhi? Non era riuscito a ragionare, gli era venuto spontaneo rimanere con lui tutta la notte, avrebbe voluto fare molto di più per lui, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per Jeff.

Sarebbe stato disposto a rimanere al suo fianco per tutta la vita, anche come semplice amico, avrebbe fatto la qualunque pur di rimanere nella sua vita.

E ora? Lui se ne doveva essere accorto per forza. Per questo lo evitava come la peste, non poteva esserci altra spiegazione per Nick.

Se solo avesse visto le lacrime negli occhi di Jeff mentre usciva dalla cucina quella mattina.

Un paio d'ore più tardi Blaine si svegliò particolarmente di buon umore.

Si fece una doccia fredda ed andò in cucina con i ricci ancora gocciolanti. Non si accorse dei singhiozzi prodotti dal ragazzo che stava seduto con i gomiti appoggiati al tavolo e la testa tra le mani. Non si accorse di quel ragazzo, che appena entrò, si irrigidì sulla sedia e cercò alla bell'e meglio di asciugarsi le lacrime.

"Buon giorno" esclamò sorridendo e prendendo dalla dispensa un cornetto farcito con il triplo cioccolato, abbandonato li da chissà quanti secoli.

Nick sobbalzò "B-buon giorno" alzò la testa verso l'amico che finalmente si decise a guardarlo più attentamente.

"Che cosa è successo?" chiese con una nota di preoccupazione nella voce

"Niente. Mi sono solo svegliato presto. Vado… vado a cambiarmi" detto ciò uscì di corsa dalla cucina, senza che Blaine avesse il tempo di ribattere.

Il riccio fece spallucce e tornò a dedicarsi alla sua schifezza colazione. _Diventano più strani di giorno in giorno_ pensò il ragazzo che saltellava mentre mangiava.

Prese il telefono e trovò un messaggio di Kurt

_Hey, che fai oggi?_

_Se non hai nulla in programma _

_Ti va di prendere un caffè?_

_-K_

_Perché no, ho tutta la mattinata_

_libera. Ci vediamo alle 12.30_

_al solito posto?_

_-B_

La risposta non tardò ad arrivare

_You bet _C

In quei giorni si erano sentiti parecchie volte.

Kurt l'aveva chiamato la mattina dopo che era svenuto, per sapere come si sentiva, e Blaine l'aveva praticamente invitato a pranzo. Da quel momento si sentivano spesso, per non dire sempre.

Erano diventati amici.

Finì di mangiare ed andò a lavarsi i denti ed impiastricciarsi i capelli di quella cosa che lui si ostinava ancora a chiamare gel.

Passò davanti alla stanza di Nick, il quale vi si era rintanato dentro, da cui provenivano le note di David Bowie. Nick ascoltava sempre David Bowie quando era depresso.

Il riccio allora decise che sarebbe stato meglio intervenire prima che fosse stato troppo tardi. Bussò alla porta "Nick, amico, posso entrare?"

Niente.

Decise di entrare lo stesso.

La scena sarebbe stata esilarante se si fosse trattata di una situazione meno drammatica.

Nick era steso sul letto, che già di per se era pieno di schifezze di ogni tipo, ma la cosa più schifosa di tutte, anche per Blaine che non si poteva certo definire uno attento alla pulizia, era lo strato di sporcizia che regnava sovrano nella stanza del cantante. C'era la qualunque. Lattine di birra, scatole di pizza (che avevano ordinato la settimana precedente), cartacce di tutti i tipi.

Blaine cercò di scansare la maggior parte dell'immondizia sparsa sul pavimento fino a raggiungere il letto. Al centro delle trecentocinquanta coperte con le quali dormiva il ragazzo, si poteva intravedere una specie di bozzo tremante.

Il riccio si sedette sul materasso "Nick"

Nulla.

"Dai, Nick. Esci"

Un lamento gli arrivò sotto quell'ammasso di strati.

"Non ti capisco se prima non esci"

A quel punto la testa di Nick fece capolino dalle coperte. Aveva un espressione triste, il viso bagnato e rosso, e gli occhi, oh gli occhi di Nick non erano mai stati più distrutti di così.

A Blaine si spezzò il cuore nel vedere come si era ridotto l'amico.

"Nick, non fare così. Cosa ti è successo?" chiese a quel punto Blaine mettendogli una mano su quelle che presumeva fossero le sue spalle.

Nick fece un sospiro "Sono un idiota" mormorò in un singhiozzo.

"Spiegami cos'è successo?"

"Te l'ho detto. Sono un idiota. Jeff mi odia" scoppiò di nuovo a piangere e Blaine lo abbracciò con tutte e due le braccia, avvicinandoselo al petto

"Ma che stai dicendo? Sei il suo migliore amico"

Nick si scostò per poter guardare l'altro "No. Ora mi odia. Ha capito tutto. Non riuscirà mai più a guardarmi in faccia"

Blaine non riusciva veramente a capire, non che ci fosse molto da capire dalle parole di Nick. Ma per lui non avevano per nulla senso.

"Ti prego Nick. Sii più chiaro" quasi lo supplicò, anche se non gli sembrava proprio per nulla il momento di chiedere, con il suo piccolo cervello massa di polvere che abitava il suo cervello.

"Jeff ha capito che sono innamorato di lui" un sussurro appena impercettibile, ma Blaine lo capì benissimo questa volta.

"Oh Nick" lo strinse al suo petto cercando di consolarlo

"Da… da quanto?" chiese appena il ragazzo si fu calmato un po' "Cinque anni" mormorò

"Ma… non… perché?" Nick lo guardò furente "Non è che uno se lo sceglie di chi essere innamorato!"

"No" sorrise "Non intendo questo. Perché non me ne hai mai parlato?"

"Cosa poteva dirti, Blaine? Oh sai, sono innamorato di Jeff, ma tranquillo, sarà sempre e solo un amore platonico, perché il mio MIGLIORE AMICO mi considera, e mi considererà sempre e solo come tale" disse e la sua voce s'incrinò alla fine

"Ma come fai ad esserne certo? Gliene hai parlato?"

"Ovvio che no. Non sarei mai in grado di rovinare la nostra amicizia, è l'unica cosa che mi è... No, mi correggo, è l'unica cosa che mi era rimasta. Ora non ho nemmeno quello" detto questo scoppiò di nuovo in lacrime.

"Sai" disse Blaine mentre gli accarezzava la schiena per calmarlo "secondo me Jeff prova anche lui qualcosa per te, ma ancora non se ne è reso conto"

Nick lo guardò negli occhi con sguardo scettico "Blaine, non c'è bisogno che ti dica che sei un idiota" disse sospirando.

Il riccio guardò l'orologio. _Miseriaccia, erano già le dodici_ avrebbe fatto tardi all'appuntamento con Kurt.

Nick se ne accorse "Vai da lui, non voglio che ti deprima qui con me"

"No. Ora lo chiamo e gli dico che ci vediamo un altro giorno"

"No. Assolutamente no. Non esiste. Io sto bene, veramente, mi riprenderò, è già successo ricordi?"

Blaine lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio. _Oddio_ "Ma… Nick. Allora era per lui che ti sei ridotto così?!"

Il moro annuì e gli fece cenno di andarsene. Blaine si alzò dal letto e raggiunse la porta "Però ripensa a quello che ti ho detto. Sono più che sicuro che Jeff provi qualcosa per te" e se ne andò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle prima che Nick potesse ribattere.

Bene, ora doveva andare da Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**You're Wondering Now**

_I finally found you_

_my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_(Katy Perry – Teenage Dream)_

10.04.13 – 10.05.13

Il risveglio del mattino seguente non fu uno dei migliori per Blaine.

Si mosse scompostamente nel letto, affondando il viso nel cuscino inspirando il forte profumo di fresco misto ad una lieve fragranza di rosa.

Rimase in quella posizione per alcuni minuti, in cui ebbe tutto il tempo di entrare ed uscire dal sonno, semplicemente meravigliato da quell'odore.

Sempre con gli occhi chiusi si mise a sedere lentamente, appoggiando la schiena al muro fresco, ma si maledì immediatamente a causa della fitta lancinante di dolore che gli arrivò alla testa.

Rimase fermo, cercando di respirare regolarmente, per arginare il male.

Dopo un po' dischiuse leggermente le palpebre e notò che i raggi di sole illuminavano la stanza totalmente

_Quanto ho dormito?_ Pensò osservando l'ambiente circostante un po' spaesato.

_Hey, aspetta… questa non è la mia stanza…_

In effetti non era per nulla la sua camera.

Attimi della notte precedente gli ritornarono alla memoria.

Istintivamente si portò una mano sulle labbra. Poteva ancora, dopo una notte e tanto alcool, sentire le labbra del supereroe sulle sue.

Come avrebbe voluto baciarlo di nuovo.

Decise di non pensarci e iniziò nuovamente a guardarsi intorno.

Quella era casa di Kurt. Ma perché?

"**Rachel tesoro, io non posso tenerti i bambini, non puoi lasciarli con i tuoi?**

**Io e Blaine non abbiamo intenzione di badare ai TUOI figli per tre settimane"**

"**Ma perché non puoi parlare da un'altra parte? Qui c'è gente che sta cercando di lavorare" chiedo spazientito.**

"**No- risponde acido- perché qui- indica il telefono- sei stato citato in causa, e poi di la con questo telefono non si prende bene"**

"**Ma allora perché non rispondevi con quello in cucina?"**

"**Mi seccava, ormai ero vicino e- No Rachel, quelle erano tre notti, stiamo parlando di tre maledettissime settimane"**

"**A me non dispiacerebbe avere i ragazzi qui per un po' "**

"**Tu non fai testo, io quelle due pesti qui, in questa casa, dove ci sono un sacco di cose che si rompono, non li voglio"**

_**E così il grande capo ha parlato. Augh.**_

Circa dieci ore prima…

Kurt era scappato dal locale non appena aveva visto Blaine ammiccare a tutte quelle ragazzine urlanti.

Ormai ci aveva messo una pietra sopra l'eterosessualità del ragazzo, ma era sempre un po' deprimente vederlo flirtare con qualcuno del sesso opposto.

Era uscito, ma non era tornato a casa. Invece si era nascosto e tolto i vestiti, rimanendo così in tuta.

Dopo qualche secondo, inaspettatamente, Blaine era uscito ciondolante dal PUB, trascinato da un biondo, forse Jeff, che sorrideva eccitato.

In quell'istante decise di pedinarlo.

Li seguì volando praticamente sopra le loro teste e, se fosse stato giorno sarebbe stato parecchio inquietante. Quand'è che un supereroe ti pedina?

Ad un tratto vide Karofsky e Azimio avvicinarsi, e Blaine sbattere contro di loro. Il resto lo sappiamo già.

Kurt sperò con tutto il cuore che il riccio se la potesse cavare da solo, ma quando aveva visto che i due lo stavano pestando di brutto, non aveva saputo trattenersi.

"Ragazzi, sapete che non mi piace la violenza"

Cominciò ad avanzare, gli occhi di tutti e tre erano puntati su di lui, ma i suoi erano concentrati solo su Blaine.

"Su lasciatelo andare" disse con un tono dolce ma deciso. Per tutta risposta ricevette un pugno da Azimio, che però evitò molto facilmente e con particolare grazia.

Scosse la testa "Perché dovete sempre rendere le cose complicate?!" prese i due ragazzi per il colletto della camicia con un gesto repentino, sempre molto elegantemente, e li scaraventò a muro.

"Stai bene?" disse poi rivolto verso Blaine. Quello annuì, guardandolo con occhi sognanti "Bene" gli tese la mano e quello l'afferrò per alzarsi.

La mano di Blaine era così calda e liscia, Kurt perse un battito solo per quel tocco.

"Vieni, ti porto dai tuoi amici" il ragazzo lo guardò con occhi spalancati

"No. Non c'è bisogno. Vado da solo"

Kurt lo bloccò "Si, certo. Come no. Così ti fai picchiare di nuovo" detto ciò si avvicinò a lui e gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle "Tieniti" disse solo questo, poi spiccò il volo con Blaine abbarbicato adorabilmente a lui, con gli occhi chiusi per la paura.

Era spalmato su di lui. Kurt poteva sentire il suo respiro sul collo, che gli causò un brivido lungo la colonna vertebrale.

Se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro ovviamente lo avrebbe lasciato dov'era, a meno che non ci fossero state ferite gravi, ma lui era Blaine, il ragazzo avvinghiato a lui era Blaine, non l'avrebbe mai e poi mai potuto lasciare lì da solo.

"Hey, tranquillo, non ti lascio" disse Kurt cercando di infondergli sicurezza.

L'altro aprì gli occhi. Sorrise, era così bello.

"Guarda giù, non ti capita di vedere Brooklyn dall'alto tutti i giorni" Blaine non distolse lo sguardo dal suo.

"Tu hai un'identità segreta?" chiese timidamente il riccio.

Kurt rise, chissà come mai gli rivolgevano sempre tutti quella domanda "Certo, quale supereroe che si rispetti non avrebbe un'identità segreta?

Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio, continuando a fisarlo. Si sarebbe potuto perdere in quegli occhi multicolori.

Era lì. A pochissimi centimetri da lui. Avrebbe potuto benissimo sporgersi perché le loro labbra s'incontrassero, non avrebbe nemmeno avuto troppi problemi, infondo lui era Glitterman.

"Come ti chiami?" chiese risvegliandosi dal suo stato di trans dovuta alla vicinanza con l'altro ragazzo.

"Blaine" rispose con quegli occhi dorati che lo fissavano.

"Conoscevi quei due, Blaine?"

"No" finalmente distolse lo sguardo, ma Kurt aveva intravisto un velo di rabbia su di essi.

"Allora perché eri lì? Che ti hanno fatto di così grave?" scherzò Kurt.

"Hanno dato fastidio ad un mio amico" il ragazzo avvampò. Si era fatto picchiare per lui. **Si era fatto picchiare per lui**!

"Invece tu come ti chiami?" _miseriaccia_, non si sarebbe mai aspettato una domanda del genere, perché lo aveva salvato? Lo avrebbe potuto benissimo lasciare lì a farsi dare cazzotti.

"Glitterman"

Blaine sorrise divertito "No. Il tuo nome. Quello vero"

"Perché lo vuoi sapere?"

"Perché tu sai il mio, è giusto che io ora sappia il tuo" non era un ragionamento così malvagio, dopotutto.

Kurt rise "Non ti ho costretto a dirmelo"

Il riccio non fece nemmeno in tempo a ribattere che il più alto si poggiò a terra facendolo scendere. Blaine si staccò imbarazzato.

Il supereroe si girò per andarsene, ma l'altro lo bloccò per un polso "Come posso ringraziarti?"

_Perché l'hai detto? Non potevi stare zitto?_

A quelle parole Kurt non rispose più delle sue azioni, o meglio, il suo cervello gli stava praticamente urlando contro, se Blaine avesse fatto attenzione molto probabilmente l'avrebbe sentito, ma lui non aveva la minima intenzione di ascoltarlo.

Si avvicinò al ragazzo più basso, gli prese il viso dolcemente tra le mani e lo baciò.

Non fu un bacio lungo, nemmeno intenso e passionale, ma a Kurt si fermò il cuore.

Si staccò immediatamente con gli occhi ricolmi di terrore e sparì nel buio, senza nemmeno guardare l'altro in viso.

_Sei un idiota, perché l'hai fatto? Potevi proprio evitarlo. Ora te la sbrighi da solo. Io mi dimetto definitivamente._

Il cervello di Kurt lo stava rimproverando da un po'.

Avendo bisogno di schiarirsi le idee, si era messo a girare un po' per la città (volando ovviamente). L'unica cosa positiva era quella che l'aveva fatto nei panni di Glitterman. _Sei comunque fottuto._

Stava per tornare nel posto in cui aveva lasciato i vestiti, quando gli squillò il cellulare -fortuna che aveva fatto cucire una tasca nera sul retro delle mutande-

Lo prese. Guardò il display.

Blaine

_Cazzo ha capito tutto. _

Cercò di ignorare la chiamata, ma non riuscì.

"Blaine?" dall'altro capo del telefono si sentirono degli strani rumori.

"Ciao Kurt" lo aveva praticamente urlato nel microfono

"Blaine, me che- sei ubriaco?" non era molto difficile intuire la risposta già dal suo tono di voce strascicante.

"No. Io sto benissimo"

"Si, certo Blaine"

"Io pensavo, tu hai gli occhi azzurri, vero? No, perché mi hanno detto che chi ha gli occhi blu, ti riesce a vedere l'anima, e se.." il più piccolo lo interruppe

"Blaine, dove sei?"

"A New York" rispose quello ovvio

Kurt si schiaffeggiò mentalmente. Stava parlando con un ubriaco, con un bambino ubriaco. Che pretendeva?!

"Rimani esattamente dove sei, sto venendo a prenderti"

Blaine borbottò qualcosa che suonò più o meno come un signor sì, ma il ragazzo non se ne curò.

Si controllò l'orologio da polso e riuscì ad individuare il cellulare del riccio.

Si cambiò i vestiti alla velocità della luce e raggiunse di corsa il punto che gli segnalava l'oggetto.

Lì vi trovò Blaine, solo, senza scarpe e completamente ubriaco che parlava con un cartello stradale.

"Blaine" chiamò Kurt. Appena lo vide il riccio si aprì in un sorriso e corse ad abbracciarlo, ma cercando di mettere un piede avanti all'altro, inciampò e se non fosse stato per i riflessi veloci dello stilista, si sarebbe ritrovato con la faccia spiaccicata a terra.

"Ciao Kurt. Guarda, ho trovato un amico, si chiama Frank" disse sorridendo con gli occhi da cucciolo.

"Vieni, Blaine. Ti porto a casa" sentenziò cercando di rimetterlo in piedi.

"Non voglio andare a casa, voglio rimanere qui con Frank" ed indicò il segnale stradale di prima.

"No. Andiamo. Ti riaccompagno a casa"

Quello scosse la testa "No. A casa non ci voglio andare. C'è Thad. Non voglio sentire le sue brutte battute sul fatto che non so volare"

Okay. Era decisamente ubriaco.

"Va bene. Ma non posso lasciarti qui. Ti porto a casa mia" allora quello si aprì in un sorriso mozzafiato e abbracciò, meglio dire si aggrappò, a Kurt "Ti voglio bene"

Il supereroe non potè trattenersi da sorridere a sua volta e abbracciare il riccio.

Chiamò un taxi e si fece accompagnare a casa, mentre l'altro non si scollò minimante dal suo abbraccio.

Arrivati a casa, lo stese sul letto e lo aiutò a togliersi la giacca, impresa non facile.

Kurt si alzò, ma Blaine lo trattenne, per la seconda volta quella sera. Allora si sedette accanto a lui sorridendo.

"Perché eri li solo?"

"Non ero solo, c'erano Nick e Jeff"

Il più alto inarcò un sopracciglio "Ah si? E dov'erano?" _il lampione e la bottiglia di vodka che tenevi in mano?_ Aggiunse mentalmente.

"Probabilmente a tenersi per mano mentre limonano con le due ragazze che hanno trovato al bar"

Kurt non badò a quell'affermazione, ma decise di continuare a fare domande, tanto così com'era ridotto, difficilmente si sarebbe ricordato qualcosa.

"E tu? Perché non sei uscito con quella ragazza? Barbra, vero?"

Blaine spalancò gli occhi "Perché sarei dovuto uscire con lei?

"Non so, forse perché è la tua ragazza?"

"No" disse Blaine quasi urlando "e poi puzza di cipolla, a me non piace la cipolla"

"È perché ancora non te l'ha data vero?" scherzò il più piccolo. L'altro lo guardò con un'espressione inorridita "Che schifo. A me non piacciono le ragazze"

Kurt ci rimase di sasso. No. Non era vero. Non era assolutamente vero. Questo significava che Blaine era gay. Il ragazzo esultò mentalmente e tornò a prestare attenzione al bambino ubriaco che era lì.

"Anche a te non piacciono le ragazze"

Non era nemmeno una domanda.

"No Blaine. Nemmeno a me piacciono" rimasero in silenzio per qualche momento. Blaine lo guardava come un cucciolo in cerca di coccole.

"Devo fare pipi" okay, quello non era proprio previsto.

"Va-va bene" si alzò dal letto e Blaine lo imitò, ma per sua poca stabilità ricadde sul materasso.

Kurt lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo portò in bagno, quello, non si curò minimamente della presenza dell'altro, infatti si slacciò la cintura.

Il più alto avvampò di colpo e scappò dal bagno, appoggiandosi al muro al di fuori della stanza.

Sentì Blaine canticchiare e poi tirare la cassetta. Kurt non sentì più nulla dopo, ma non ebbe il forza di entrare.

"Blaine, sei ancora vivo?" disse qualche minuto più tardi. Non gli arrivò nessuna risposta, così decise di entrare, sperando si fosse rivestito.

Lo trovò (fortunatamente con i pantaloni addosso) seduto sul pavimento a gambe incrociate, con tutti i suoi barattoli delle creme sparsi intorno a lui.

"Ma cosa stai facendo?" disse Kurt sorridendo, quando quello lo guardò adorabilmente.

"Volevo avere la pelle come la tua" sorrise.

"Perché?" chiese il ragazzo inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.

"Perché è così liscia" disse mentre pressava leggermente un dito sulla guancia dell'altro. Il viso di Kurt s'infiammò improvvisamente a quel tocco e distolse lo sguardo da quello di Blaine.

Si alzò di nuovo il piedi e quello fece un broncio tenerissimo.

Rise e gli tese la mano "Vieni, vai a dormire. Domani starai malissimo" Blaine si alzò, praticamente lo alzò Kurt, e gli si aggrappò alla schiena.

"Dai, Kurt. Vola. Andiamo via" quello, che stava cercando di riprendersi da quel contatto, fece una risata isterica "Blaine, io non posso volare"

Il riccio fece un verso lagnoso e nascose il viso nella spalla di Kurt.

Dopo qualche tentativo il supereroe riuscì a rimetterlo a letto, ma quello si sedette e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Kurt, tu profumi di fiori" l'altro rise sommessamente, ma Blaine continuò imperterrito "è vero. Tu profumi di fiori" si guardò intorno come se cercasse qualcosa "però qui non c'è nemmeno un fiore! – puntò gli occhi nuovamente sullo stilista – perché qui non c'è nemmeno un fiore?"

Kurt sorrise per la genuinità con la quale aveva posto quella domanda "Perché comprare fiori da soli è deprimente"

"E allora qualcuno ti deve comprare dei fiori, perché tu profumi come uno di loro- si fermò di scatto- come in Alice nel paese delle meraviglie. Tu sei un fiore parlante" dichiarò contento.

Il supereroe scosse la testa "No, Blaine. Non sono un fiore, e non poi nessuno mi ha mai regalato dei fiori"

Quello sembrò davvero triste "Beh, allora te li regalo io. A me piacciono i fiori"

Rimase in silenzio per un po', guardando il letto, ma poi tornò alla carica.

"Lo sai che oggi Glitterman mi ha baciato?" dichiarò dopo un po'. Kurt sobbalzò, non si aspettava certo che glielo dicesse.

"Davvero? E come è stato?"

"Bello" sorrise "Lui è molto bello Kurt. È un supereroe" disse sorridendo.

Almeno non aveva fatto qualcosa di troppo sbagliato.

"Ma io non volevo baciarlo" _appunto_. ecco che i sensi di colpa di Kurt tornavano a galla. Blaine si sporse verso il ragazzo seduto sul letto vicino a lui, e praticamente, abbracciandolo gli cadde sopra "Io volevo baciare te" disse sulle sue labbra. Kurt spalancò gli occhi

Blaine si avvicinò ancora, i loro nasi ormai si toccavano "E tu mi vuoi baciare, Kurt?" i suoi occhi non avevano più quella nebbia alcolica che avevano avuto fino a quel momento, sembrava _terribilmente_ sobrio

Il più alto si staccò immediatamente "Blaine, sei ubriaco" disse Kurt con un tono voce più alto e stridulo del normale.

"Non è vero" _ecco che ritorna la nebbia alcolica_ "Io sto bene" disse il riccio offeso "Non mi sono mai sentito meglio" detto ciò si alzò in piedi sul letto e urlò "Posso volare" seguito da un WOAAAAAH.

Saltò dal letto e sembrò quasi rimanere sospeso in aria, ma cadde _rovinosamente_ a terra, di faccia.

"Oddio"

Kurt gli si avvicinò di corsa ma quello stava ridendo come un pazzo, con la guancia rossissima, sia per i pugni che per la caduta e- I pugni, se ne era totalmente dimenticato.

Corse in bagno sperando che nel frattempo non si uccidesse. Che poi quanto poteva essere lontano? Era nella stessa stanza.

Prese, per la seconda volta quel giorno dei batuffoli di cotone, del disinfettante e dei cerotti.

Ritornò da Blaine e lo trovò ancora spiaccicato a terra.

Lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo rimise seduto a letto.

"Ora stai fermo, altrimenti ti fai male" quello sorrideva come se fosse stato natale mentre continuava a sghignazzare.

"Mi fai il solletico" disse ma Kurt non se ne curò.

Fortunatamente non c'erano ferite gravi, gli avevano spaccato tutto il labbro inferiore, aveva un occhio nero e lo zigomo destro era rosso, probabilmente per la caduta.

Mise il tutto sul comodino vicino al letto e tornò a guardare Blaine, che si catapultò addosso a lui abbracciandolo "Oh, Blaine. Blaine soffoco"

Sciolse un po' l'abbraccio, ma rimase spalmato sul corpo di Kurt "Hai un odore così buono" si appoggiò alla fronte dell'altro sempre guardandolo.

Kurt dovette scollarselo da dosso, altrimenti non avrebbe risposto delle sue azioni

"Blaine, è meglio che ora dormi"

Quello lo guardò tristemente "Non posso dormire"

"Perché?"

"Cantami soffice Kitty"

"Cosa?" chiese spalancando gli occhi

"Cantami soffice Kitty, per favore Kurt" non poteva crederci, quello era veramente troppo.

Iniziò a scuotere il capo, ma quando vide la supplica negli occhi dell'altro non potè fare nulla.

"Va bene" disse sorridendo. Blaine a quelle parole sorrise ancora di più, se è possibile e si sdraiò

_Soft Kitty_

_Warm Kitty_

_Little ball of fur_

Iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli e Blaine iniziò _quasi_ a fare le fusa.

_Happy Kitty _

_Sleepy Kitty _

_Pur pur pur _

Il riccio si era già addormentato tenendo la mano di Kurt stretta tra le sue.

Lo guardò per un tempo indefinito. Poi Blaine si mosse e si avvinghiò al braccio dell'altro facendolo avvicinare ancora di più. A quel punto Kurt fece l'unica cosa possibile: si distese sul letto anche lui, mentre Blaine lo abbracciava.

Si risvegliò verso le sei di mattina, a causa della vibrazione dell'orologio.

Lo guardò scocciato e vide che l'avevano chiamato ben trentasei volte. Spalancò gli occhi cercò di alzarsi, ma si ricordò che non era solo.

Avendo riacquistato parte della sensibilità, capì che Blaine durante la notte si era mosso, e non poco.

Entrambe le braccia lo circondavano, e una gamba bloccava le sue, inoltre il riccio era totalmente appiccicato al corpo dell'altro.

Si mosse il più cautamente possibile, cercando di non svegliarlo.

Alla fine riuscì a sfilarsi dall'abbraccio-morsa d'acciaio e andò in bagno.

Non aveva il coraggio di svegliarlo, soprattutto con quell'espressione beata che era disegnata sul suo volto.

Si avvicinò e gli lasciò una carezza tra i capelli, liberi almeno un po' dal enorme quantitativo di gel, e Blaine mormorò qualcosa che suonò vagamente come un "No, Thad. Io sono più alto"

Kurt sorrise, era davvero adorabile.

Andò in cucina e prese un post-it e un tubetto di aspirine.

Posò il tutto sul comodino e si concesse di guardare un'altra volta il ragazzo.

Era davvero bello.

Uscì di casa facendo il minimo rumore, già con la tuta, passando per il garage e quindi per la porta sul retro.

"Bene, andiamo a salvare il mondo, di nuovo"

E spiccò il volo pronto a sventare un nuovo crimine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Complicated**

_I'm beautiful in my way_

'_cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_(__Lady GaGa__ – Born This Way__)_

10.05.13

Blaine non ricordava minimamente quello che era successo la notte precedente. L'ultima immagine era quella di Kurt che lo veniva a prendere. Poi il buio più totale.

Si girò verso il comodino e vide un tubetto di aspirine.

Sul suo volto comparì un sorrisone, _che dolce, si era preoccupato per lui_.

Sotto le medicine notò che un post-it azzurro.

_Buongiorno__.  
Hey, scusa ma sono dovuto andare  
al giornale presto, avevano bisogno di me.  
Dovrei tornare prima che ti svegli,  
ma in tal caso, volevo chiederti se ti  
andava di pranzare insieme,  
__magari posso prepararti qualcosa__.  
__Un bacio.__  
Kurt _

Sorrise.

Blaine decise di alzarsi dal letto. Si diresse verso il soggiorno. All'improvviso sentì un miagolio familiare. Cercò la bestiaccia e la trovò accoccolata sul divano.

Appena il mostro si accorse che quello non era il suo padrone soffiò risentito in direzione di Blaine "Non puoi farmi nulla ora che non c'è Kurt" disse rivolto al gatto. Si posizionò davanti al divano e guardò l'essere concentrandosi.

Il gatto iniziò a sollevarsi dal cuscino molto lentamente, iniziando a fluttuare e quando se ne accorse era già troppo tardi per fare qualcosa.

Sembrò infatti lanciare a Blaine un'occhiata omicida ed iniziò a graffiare l'aria.

A circa trenta centimetri dal soffitto Blaine fermò la salita e lo guardò soddisfatto "Ora cosa pensi di fare?" sorrise mettendosi le mani sui fianchi in segno di vittoria.

In quel momento sentì una chiave entrare nella toppa della porta e distolse il contatto visivo con il gattaccio che ricadde sul divano quasi ringhiando.

"Obi-Wan- sussurrò Kurt -smettila di fare casino o sveglierai- oh"

Lo stilista era entrato, bloccandosi, con dei sacchetti della spesa in una mano e con la chiave nell'altra, ancora a mezz'aria.

Blaine gli sorrise e le guance del più alto si colorarono di rosso.

"Sei sveglio." Ricambiò il sorriso, ma in quel momento il gatto gli andò incontro, con il pelo tutto ritto sulla schiena e la coda gonfia.

"Obi-Wan!- era sbigottito -che gli hai fatto?" disse con tono d'accusa guardando poi verso il ragazzo

Blaine sghignazzò "Niente, lo giuro"

Quando il gatto lo guardò storto, sospirò "Quel gatto deve odiarmi proprio tanto" sorrise e Kurt gli si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Tranquillo, sei la prima persona che gli presento dopo tanto"

_Oh, quindi Kurt non porta nessuno qui_

Il ragazzo gli sorrise di rimando e poi si avviò verso la cucina seguito da Blaine.

"Non… non so se ti va, ma visto che è domenica e non dovrei avere impegni, volevo sapere se vuoi…" s'interruppe

"Cosa?" chiese l'altro curioso

"Beh, rimanere qui a pranzo…" si bloccò di nuovo.

Mentre sistemava la spesa il suo sguardo non aveva mai, volutamente, incontrato quello del riccio e le sue guance si coloravano sempre di più di un adorabile rosa "Ovvio, che mi va" rispose Blaine sorridendo. Il più alto ricambiò il sorriso, finalmente concedendo all'altro la visione dei suoi bellissimi occhi blu.

"così mi racconti decentemente cosa è successo ieri" continuò scherzando.

Questa volta fu il turno di Blaine di arrossire, fece una risata isterica "In realtà non mi ricordo proprio nulla"

"A parte risse e baci con supereroi a caso" ribattè Kurt ridendo sotto i baffi.

"Oddio. Sono stato così imbarazzante?" disse coprendosi il viso con le mani. Kurt rise "Non così tanto. Ti sei messo solo a giocare un po' con le mie creme" smise di sistemare il tutto e si avvicinò a Blaine, al quale si mozzò il fiato in gola.

"L'ho trovato piuttosto adorabile" disse arrossendo di colpo. A quel punto Blaine prese la palla al balzo "Davvero? Chiese guardando l'altro negli occhi. Quello annuì e il riccio si avvicinò un po' di più.

Erano praticamente a pochissimi centimetri di distanza l'uno dall'altro.

Blaine potè sentire il respiro caldo di Kurt sulle sue labbra.

TOC TOC TOC

Bussarono alla porta.

Rimasero congelati in quella posizione, con gli occhi ancora chiusi. Dopo qualche altro secondo bussarono nuovamente "Kurt, dai apri. Ti devo parlare, è importante" era Rachel.

Entrambi si allontanarono molto imbarazzati e Kurt corse ad aprire la porta alla sua petulante amica.

Entrò come una furia nell'appartamento senza nemmeno salutare né guardare l'amico, ovviamente troppo presa dai suo problemi "Kurt, è successa una cosa terribile. Non so come fare e devo- Blaine?"

Si bloccò non appena vide il ragazzo che le sorrideva molto imbarazzato "Tu che ci fai qui?" chiese inarcando un sopracciglio

"Lunga storia, poi ti spiego" taglio corto Kurt.

"Vieni, raccontami" disse invitandola a sedere in cucina

"Io… se non ti dispiace, vado a farmi una doccia" Blaine cercò di sembrare il più tranquillo possibile. Non voleva essere impiccione ed ascoltare Rachel, ma non voleva nemmeno rimanere lì, senza fare nulla.

"Oh, si certo. Gli asciugamani puliti sono di là"

Appena Blaine se ne fu andato Rachel iniziò uno dei suoi monologhi che Kurt ignorò totalmente. Le uniche cose che comprese furono 'Finn, chiamata, esercito e rottura' per il resto non le prestò minimamente attenzione, tanto anche se le avesse dato qualche consiglio, l'avrebbe ignorato comunque.

Dopo il primo quarto d'ora, durante il quale Rachel parlò ininterrottamente, questa si bloccò di botto.

Kurt non se ne accorse nemmeno, impegnato a sbrogliare i suoi pensieri, che in quel momento erano tutti puntati su Blaine.

"Kurt, mi stai ascoltando?" chiese la ragazza

"Eh, cosa? Si. Certo che ti ascolto"

"Bene, allora rispondimi" _sei fregato._

Balbettò qualcosa di insensato "Ti ho chiesto perché Blaine è qui?"

_Oh, giusto._

"Beh, è strano. Ma ieri era completamente ubriaco, e per qualche bizzarra ragione, mi ha chiamato. Poi non voleva andare a casa, non ho capito il perché, quindi l'ho portato qui"

Rachel sembrò riflettere sulla parole di Kurt "Ti piace?"

Il ragazzo sputò l'acqua che stava bevendo "Come ti salta in mente di farmi una domanda del genere? È di là, potrebbe sentirti"

La ragazza sorrise "Allora ti piace! E vi siete baciati? Com'è andata? Kurt, se fa qualsiasi stupidaggine, dimmelo. Lo picchio con le mie mani e poi-"

"Rachel. Ferma" fortuna che Kurt la interruppe, altrimenti avrebbe continuato per altre tre ore e mezza "Non è successo niente. E non credo di piacergli"

"Ma scherzi?! Tu gli piaci. E non sai quanto. La settimana scorsa ero al telefono con Nick, e guarda un po', parlava proprio di te. No. Non proprio di te, ma di come Blaine stesse saltellando perché avevate un appuntamento"

Al ragazzo cadde la mascella per lo stupore (davvero poco elegantemente) "Ma… ma io pensavo fosse etero"

Tutto lo stupore e l'autocommiserazione per non aver afferrato la sessualità di Blaine vennero accantonate a causa della risata di Rachel "Che c'è? Non l'aveva detto prima di ieri" disse risentito

"Ma dai. Secondo te perché volevo fartelo conoscere?"

Kurt inarcò un sopracciglio "E quando me l'avresti voluto fare conoscere? Scusa."

"Ma non ti ricordi? La sera in cui siamo usciti con Brody e gli altri. Era lui il ragazzo che volevo presentarti"

Lo stupore del ragazzo era sempre più grande. E lui non si lasciava stupire mai da nulla.

"Comunque non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda"

"Quale?" _come se gliene avesse fatta una_

"A te piace Blaine?"

Kurt rimase in silenzio. Non aveva considerato ancora a Blaine in quel senso.

Certo, la prima volta che l'aveva visto, aveva sentito un'attrazione fisica non indifferente. L'aveva conosciuto meglio, e di certo non gli era stato indifferente nemmeno a quel punto, ma si era vietato di pensare al ragazzo in _quel_ modo. Perché ovviamente pensava che non avrebbe potuto ottenere nulla da un'altra cotta per un ragazzo etero.

Ma ora?

Il ragazzo rimase a in silenzio per un po' nella più assoluta calma.

Nel frattempo, appoggiato alla parete che divideva la cucina dal soggiorno, Blaine era in trepidante attesa del verdetto di Kurt.

"Rachel" disse dopo qualche secondo "Tu lo sai che non potrebbe mai succedere nulla, non mi va di ferirlo"

La ragazza, che era a conoscenza del segreto di Kurt, sbuffò sonoramente "Kurt, che male ci sarebbe, non può succedere nulla di male"

"Si, e lo sai bene. Ti ricordi Jesse? Ci ho messo una vita a superare la cosa" disse sospirando tristemente

"Si, lo so. Ma lui è diverso. Puoi provarci, non devi dirglielo per forza"

L'altro sbatte un pugno sul tavolo "Non potrei nasconderglielo a lungo. E se le cose si facessero serie? Non posso dirlo a nessuno"

"Non sto dicendo che devi sposartelo, prova a vedere come si evolve la situazione"

Kurt affondò la testa nelle braccia appoggiate sul tavolo "È difficile Rachel. A volte ho voglia di mandare tutto al diavolo e fregarmene altamente"

A ragazza fece il giro del tavolo e lo abbracciò "Non sai quanto mi dispiace per questo, tesoro. Ma tu sei una persona buona, da una chance a Blaine. Non ti deluderà"

"Non mi spavento che mi deluda, solo, non voglio fargli del male. Mi piace quel ragazzo. Se poi dovesse allontanarmi? Non so se ne sarei capace di nuovo"

Blaine, che era ancora nascosto, non capì un bel niente come al solito, ma si rese conto che non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare assolutamente quella conversazione.

Ritornò in bagno facendo il minimo rumore. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle con massima cautela, per poi riaprirla e ritornare in cucina con passo parecchio pesante, fingendo assoluta indifferenza (stupido), per poi arrivare fino alla cucina e bussare.

Aprì la porta e vide Kurt che gli rivolgeva uno dei suoi sorrisi mozzafiato.

"Rachel, prima non ci siamo salutati per bene, come stai? Come vanno le cose con Brody?" chiese alla ragazza facendo passare lo sguardo da uno all'altra

"Ci siamo lasciati, tre ore fa" entrambi i ragazzi rimasero di stucco e fissarono Rachel.

"Ra-Rachel, cosa è successo, tesoro?" chiese il più alto

Quella lo guardò con uno sguardo carico d'odio "Sono venuta qui per parlare di questo. Hai ascoltato almeno una parola di quello che ti ho detto prima?"

Il ragazzo si trovò a boccheggiare. Iniziò a balbettare frasi sconnesse "Hey, ma cosa vi è successo? Vi vedevo così affiatati!" Blaine l'aveva salvato da una morte imminente. Perché anche Kurt se era un alieno dalla forza disumana, Rachel l'avrebbe di sicuro fatto a pezzi per non averla ascoltata.

La ragazza iniziò uno dei suoi monologhi infiniti e Kurt guardò Blaine. Ovviamente anche lui stava ignorando Rachel, guardava lo stilista e gli sorrideva dolcemente. Kurt non potè che ricambiare quel sorriso e, in quel preciso istante, decise che avrebbe dato una possibilità alla sua storia con Blaine.

Dopo un'infinità, Rachel, finalmente, se ne andò e i due ragazzi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

"Pensavo rimanesse qui tutto il giorno. Quando straparla non riesco a sopportarla più di tanto"

_Oh, Blaine trova petulante Rachel, questa storia è appena diventata più interessante._

Kurt rise alla battuta "Beh, visto che sono le tre, e io non mangio da ieri sera, perché non prepariamo qualcosa?" disse sorridendo

Blaine sbuffò "Ma ci vorrà una vita, perché non ordiniamo al tailandese qui sotto?"

Il più alto non lo degnò di uno sguardo "Blaine Anderson, non ho intenzione di farti mangiare qualcosa di poco salutare la prima volta che vieni qui"

"Beh, tecnicamente ci sono venuto anche ie-" s'interruppe quando l'altro gli lanciò un occhiata omicida e non ebbe più voglia di contraddirlo, invece lo seguì in cucina con la coda tra le gambe.

Si sedette al tavolo guardando Kurt, che già armeggiava con gli ingredienti che aveva comprato poco prima.

"Sentiamo, chef. Cosa ha intenzione di preparare?" scherzò il riccio.

"In realtà volevo fare un piatto elaborato, ma visto che è tardi ho optato per qualcosa di semplice" poi si girò verso il ragazzo sorridendo timidamente "C'è qualcosa che non mangi?"

"I funghi e tutto quello che ha a che fare con i legumi" rispose il riccio sempre mantenendo il sorriso.

"Mh. Praticamente hai dichiarato guerra alle cose sane"

"Praticamente" disse Blaine sghignazzando.

"Sai che non fa affatto bene?"

"Ormai sono abituato a mangiare schifezze, l'unico che cucina è Wes, ma è già tanto se lo fa due volte la settimana"

"Wow… ora sono curioso, come fai a vivere con quei pazzi scatenati? Ed io li ho visti una volta sola" scherzò Kurt continuando lo stupido botta e risposta che avevano iniziato.

Blaine si alzò ed andò ad appoggiarsi sul bancone affianco al quale lavorava l'altro "Beh, ormai sono abituato, basta evitare di dare corda alle battute a sfondo sessuale di Thad" fece una risata "poi gli altri sono più o meno normali, se togliamo il fatto che Wes è un giocatore incallito" il più alto spalancò gli occhi "Gioca d'azzardo?"

L'altro rise ancora più forte "No. Fa giochi di ruolo, tipo World of Warcraft o The Lord of The Rings" Kurt tirò un sospiro di sollievo e l'altro continuò "vabbè, Thad l'hai conosciuto, fidati è pazzo, poi c'è David, lui sembra tranquillo e pacato, da ottimi consigli, ma a volte è più sclerato degli altri"

Lo stilista lo guardò sorridendo "E Nick e Jeff? Ho avuto modo di conoscerli di persona, ma come sono?" Blaine rispose con un sorriso sincero "Beh, loro sono grandiosi, come gli altri d'altronde, ma con loro ho passato la mia infanzia" sembrò vagare nel passato per qualche secondo, poi rivolse lo sguardo verso l'altro "ci sono cresciuto insieme, vivevamo nello stesso quartiere, e poi hanno iscritto tutti e tre alla Dalton Accademy"

Kurt spalancò gli occhi "Allora eri tu alle nazionali del 2009, sapevo di averti già visto da qualche parte"

Blaine rimase stupito, ma… "Tu facevi parte delle New Directions?"

Lo stilista annuì e il riccio iniziò a saltellare "Allora eravate voi. AH. Mi sembra una cosa impossibile" si teneva la pancia dalle risate "questo è veramente assurdo, devo dirlo ai ragazzi, impazziranno"

Kurt annuì divertito e continuò a cucinare.

Dopo mangiato Blaine decise che poiché erano le quattro e mezza _dovevano_ vedere un film, e quale scelta migliore se non Harry ti presento Sally?.

Sdraiati sul divano (dopo aver chiuso il gatto in camera di Kurt) iniziarono a ripetere tutte le battute, mangiando, sotto insistenza di Blaine, pop-corn.

"Hey, ora mi puoi spiegare cosa è successo ieri" chiese Kurt una volta finito il film

Blaine preso in contropiede arrossì di colpo "beh… sai quei due tipi di ieri? Quelli che ti hanno buttato addosso la granita" Kurt annuì sempre sorridendo.

Blaine pensò fosse adorabile a non essere arrabbiato, ma non sapeva che il più alto sorrideva perché era già a conoscenza di cosa aveva fatto Blaine per lui.

"Ecco, per sbaglio, ieri, dopo che il concerto è finito sono andato con Jeff e Nick a bere qualcosa" non menzionò il fatto che Kurt era sparito "Beh, sono andato a sbattere contro uno dei due, e li ho riconosciuti. Così…" distolse lo sguardo da quello dell'altro "così ho pensato che meritassero una lezione. In effetti però una lezione me l'hanno data loro" disse ridacchiando "Ho imparato che non bisogna mai sfidare da soli due ragazzi, soprattutto se sono un metro e mezzo più alti e larghi di te" a quel punto Kurt gli mise una mano sulla gamba, nel frattempo si erano anche girati e messi a gambe incrociate uno di fronte all'altro "È stato un gesto molto carino da parte tua, ma non c'era alcun bisogno di farlo, in fondo non mi ha dato poi così fastidio. Ci ho fatto il callo al liceo"

Blaine boccheggiò "Io… no. Io dovevo farlo, Kurt. Non è giusto che qualcuno ti tratti male. E poi non hai sentito la parte più bella" disse ammiccando "Dopo che hanno iniziato a pestarmi di brutto, è arrivato Glitterman e gli ha dato una scazzottata che si ricorderanno a vita. Ben gli sta" annuì a se stesso convinto

"Wow, davvero è arrivato Glitterman? E come ti è sembrato?" chiese Kurt facendo il finto tonto "Bellissimo ovviamente. Mi ha anche baciato. Ha degli occhi stupendi, ora che ci penso mi ricordano molto i tuoi" Kurt arrossì, perché anche se involontariamente Blaine gli aveva detto che aveva degli occhi stupendi

"Ma dimmi una cosa" disse Blaine un po' meno su di giri e decisamente più serio "Perché quei due energumeni ti hanno rovesciato quella cosa in testa"

Kurt sospirò, prima o poi sapeva che gli sarebbe toccata quella domanda

"Vedi, quando andavo al liceo non ero esattamente _amato_- sottolineò la parola facendo le virgolette con le mani -facevo parte del Glee Club della mia scuola, insieme a Rachel" l'altro annuì ma lo lasciò continuare "Ecco, diciamo che questo non rendeva le cose più facili. I primi due anni a scuola sono stati normali, ma poi mi sono preso una cotta per un ragazzo, etero. Si chiama Sam Evans. Si era trasferito dal Michigan. Da quel momento sono stato l'unico gay dichiarato in tutta la scuola" fece un sospiro triste "quel ragazzo, quello che hai incontrato ieri, Karofsky, per tutta la durata del terzo anno ha iniziato a spintonarmi e deridermi. Un giorno, ero davvero nervoso e arrabbiato, così dopo che mi aveva fatto sbattere contro gli armadietti per l'ennesima volta l'ho seguito fino allo spogliatoio. Non ero spaventato, non mi faceva realmente male. Volevo solo che la smettesse, così gli ho urlato contro. E sai che ha fatto?" Blaine sentì le lacrime riempirgli gli occhi, non voleva sapere come lo avevano picchiato "mi ha baciato"

Il riccio spalancò la bocca "Cosa?"

"Si, mi ha baciato, in realtà mi ha forzato. È stato il mio primo bacio e sinceramente mi ha fatto schifo" concluse con un'aria disgustata

"Kurt, è…" le parole gli morirono in gola. "Beh, si. È stato abbastanza brutto. Ma fortunatamente è passato" disse sorridendo al brutto ricordo.

"Nessuno dovrebbe essere costretto a fare qualcosa che non vorrebbe" Kurt abbassò il capo, ma Blaine gli mise due dita sotto il mento in modo da poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi. Quegli occhi che in quel preciso istante erano velati dalle lacrime.

"Kurt" istintivamente si sporse ad abbracciarlo.

L'altro s'irrigidì leggermente, ma subito si rilasso nella stretta di Blaine.

Rimasero così per alcuni minuti, beandosi del calore reciproco.

Quando si staccarono erano entrambi imbarazzati ed evitarono di guardarsi, poi Blaine si decise e parlò "Kurt, io… mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto farlo, ma prima, quando parlavi con Rachel ho ascoltato una parte della discussione"

Quello spalancò gli occhi, terrorizzato da quello che Blaine avesse potuto capire "Io, vedi. Ho sentito che parlavi di Jesse, o come si chiama. E volevo… volevo dirti una cosa. In realtà ho cercato di dirtela ieri sera, ma tu sei sparito e io… poi non sapevo… mi piaci" aveva alzato lo sguardo verso quello del castano. Guardandolo direttamente negli occhi blu "Mi piaci dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, e non sapevo come dirtelo" fece una risata nervosa

"Non so nemmeno perché te lo sto dicendo ora"

Poi iniziò totalmente a svalvolare e cominciò a straparlare "magari sono tanto stupido da volermi distruggere da solo, perché ho sentito quello che hai detto a Rachel, e ora ho paura che tu mi cacci a pedate, per favore non cacciarmi a pedate. Non lo sopporterei, almeno proviamo ad essere amici, non sto-"

Fu interrotto.

Perché Kurt aveva deciso che non gli importava essere un supereroe, non gli importava dover avere dei segreti.

L'unica cosa che gli sembrava veramente giusta in quel momento era darsi una possibilità con Blaine.

Quindi lo baciò. E in quel bacio potè sentire Blaine sorridere contro le sue labbra.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dress You Up**

_We are young_

_We are strong_

_We're not looking for where we belong_

_(Kick-Ass – MIKA)_

10.05.13 10.06.13

Dopo quel primo bacio, molti altri lo seguirono.

Passarono tutto il resto del pomeriggio a baciarsi, come due piccoli adolescenti che baciano per la prima volta.

"Blaine. Blaine" disse Kurt cercando di prendere fiato "Blaine, fermati. Ho… ho bisogno di parlarti"

Il riccio si staccò dal collo del ragazzo e lo guardò un po' perplesso "Io… io devo dirtelo" prese un profondo respiro "non ho mai avuto una relazione stabile con qualcuno, perché ho delle priorità. Mi di-dispiace, ma non posso dirtelo, e vorrei, ma proprio non posso" si bloccò per qualche secondo, perdendosi nel dorato degli occhi dell'altro "Mi piaci, Blaine. Mi piaci un sacco. Mi piaci dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, anche se pensavo fossi etero e io-" un risata lo interruppe.

Blaine era caduto dal divano e ora, si stava letteralmente contorcendo a terra dalle risate "Vuoi smetterla?! Sto cercando di fare un discorso serio" disse seccato. L'altro si alzò e si rimise seduto "Finito?" chiese Kurt stizzito. L'altro annuì sghignazzando.

"Bene. Dov'ero arrivato?"

"Sul fatto che stavamo limonando"

"Giusto. Quindi… Blaine!" si accorse della boiata che aveva appena detto assecondando lo stupido ragazzino che ridacchiava di fronte a lui.

"Sto veramente cercando di dirti qualcosa d'importante"

"Non m'interessa" Kurt spalancò gli occhi indignato e guardò il riccio che improvvisamente si era fatto serio "Si. Non m'interessa. Non m'interessa il tuo passato, o almeno in parte. Non m'interessa se non hai mai avuto un ragazzo, o ne hai avuti a centinaia. Non m'interessa se hai dei segreti che non puoi rivelarmi. Mi piaci" si avvicinò alle labbra del ragazzo "Mi piaci davvero tanto, Kurt. Non permetterò a nessuno di interferire con quello che sto iniziando a provare per te e voglio che questa relazione funzioni e impedirò a te o a chiunque altro di rovinarla"

Kurt a quel punto azzerò la distanza tra le loro labbra, congiungendole in un bacio timido, carico di parole che entrambi non avevano ancora il coraggio di esprimere ad alta voce e pieno di un amore ancora crescente.

Più tardi quello stesse pomeriggio, Blaine dovette tornare a casa, altrimenti il suo telefono non avrebbe smesso in nessun modo di squillare.

In effetti all'inizio era stato facile ignorarlo ma poi Kurt lo costrinse a guardarlo e trovò almeno una ventina di chiamate e messaggi, tutte da quei pazzi dei suoi amici.

Alla fine optò per andare, con la promessa di chiamare Kurt per la buonanotte.

Varcata la soglia di casa trovò ad aspettarlo cinque figure alquanto inquietanti.

Erano seduti sugli unici due divani della casa ognuno con un pacchetto di patatine o pop-corn e guardavano Blaine con uno strano sorriso che partiva da un orecchio e arrivava all'altro.

Il riccio cercò di ignorarli con tutte le sue forze, posando le chiavi nell'ingresso e avviandosi verso la sua stanza, evitando volutamente il loro sguardo

"Blaaaine" si bloccò sul posto come colto in fragrante.

"Dove stai andando?" domandò Wes

"Io… io pensavo di andarmi a cambiarmi, non…" si bloccò. Non aveva intenzione di ammettere di aver dormito fuori casa, anche se era _piuttosto_ ovvio "Si, certo come no" Thad lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece sedere a terra tra i due divani.

"Bene" tutti lo guardavano come se fosse la cena "ora ci dici dove hai dormito questa notte!"

"No. Fermo." Lo interruppe Nick "Ha le labbra rosse. I capelli senza" gli infilò una mano tra capelli e la ritrasse disgustato "o quasi senza, gel" s'interruppe per guardarlo meglio, poi spalancò gli occhi e gli afferrò il colletto della polo per abbassarlo "E un mostruoso succhiotto sul collo" praticamente squittì quest'ultima parte.

Blaine deglutì un paio di volte a vuoto "Io… io ho dormito a casa di… Kurt" lo disse talmente piano che se qualcuno in quel momento avesse respirato probabilmente non l'avrebbe sentito.

Ci furono quattro secondi di silenzio, in cui tutti cercarono di dare un esatto significato alle parole di Blaine, ma fu interrotto da Jeff che si buttò sopra il ragazzo urlando, seguito da tutti gli altri.

Quando il riccio, riuscì a tornare a respirare normalmente, senza essere stritolato, rivolse agli amici un grande sorrisone a trentadue denti.

"Oooh, Blaine si è fatto il ragazzo" mormorò Jeff con gli occhi a cuoricino, mentre _coccolava_ un cuscino.

Dopo aver spettegolato abbastanza sulla nuova relazione di Blaine, che secondo Wes doveva _assolutamente_ essere aggiornata su Facebook, ritornarono per qualche momento in silenzio, finchè David non lo interruppe

"Abbiamo tralasciato una cosa importante"

"Del tipo?" chiese Thad curioso

"Del tipo, cosa ce ne facciamo delle nostre capacità ora?"

Ognuno si scambiò uno sguardo parecchio significativo "Io sono d'accordo con la proposta di Nick" asserì Thad

"Eh?" chiese l'interpellato "Dai. Quella figata di fare cose al di fuori della legge!" spiegò l'ispanico.

Le labbra del moro si aprirono in una "O"

"Si. Mi piace come idea. Perchè no, chi è con me?" disse Jeff mettendo una mano avanti.

Quattro braccia la seguirono di scatto e si appoggiarono sopra "Dai, Wes. Sarà divertente" lo incoraggiò il ragazzo di colore.

"Non so. E se poi ci cacciamo nei guai seriamente?"

"Ma di che ti preoccupi. Tanto avremo una maschera" cercò di convincerlo Thad, ed infatti sembrò funzionare, perché l'orientale aveva appoggiato la propria mano su quella di Blaine.

"Bene. Allora siamo tutti d'accordo" disse Nick annuendo agli altri

"L'unica cosa che ci manca è il costume" constatò il biondo

"Già. Facciamo così, per le otto di stasera dobbiamo trovarne tutti uno. Ci state?" disse Blaine

"Si. Ma così non vale" esordì Nick "Deve avere delle caratteristiche ben precise. Altrimenti potemmo proporre di tutto" si bloccò qualche secondo per pensare "Deve avere a che fare con il giallo, e con gli uccelli"

"Uh… non sapevo avessi cambiato partito" scherzò Thad, beccandosi una _scarpa_ in testa.

Solo dopo aver separato Nick e Thad da un inizio di rissa, sciolsero la _riunione_ e andarono in cerca di un'idea per i loro nuovi costumi.

Alle otto in punto, a casa dell'asiatico i sei ragazzi si presentarono con dei vestiti, uno più assurdo dell'altro.

Jeff faceva veramente paura. Si era messo una felpa e dei jeans gialli, con un piatto di plastica dello stesso colore per coprire il viso, con solo dei buchi per gli occhi e per il naso. Inoltre aveva aggiunto al cappuccio un becco arancione ed un paio di occhi da canarino.

Il tutto dava un aspetto particolarmente inquietante.

Wes non si era sbilanciato più di tanto. Aveva preso una vecchia tuta da idraulico, una maglietta gialla e un cappello di Wario*, che conservava in soffitta da qualche parte, e come maschera aveva utilizzato una di quelle classiche, bianche di plastica.

Thad si era presentato vestito da uno dei Blues Brother, con l'unica differenza che, a parte la camicia bianca e gli occhiali scuri, era interamente giallo.

David aveva scelto qualcosa di più _etnico_. Aveva fatto (con tecnica ancora incerta) una specie di gonnellino, che sembrava realizzato con piume gialle e si era messo una delle sue maschere africane. Per il resto, oltre ad una collana, era totalmente nudo.

Blaine aveva preso una vecchia tuta da supereroe di quando era ragazzo, ovviamente gli entrava ancora, e aveva cercato di riadattarla il più possibile per l'occasione. Fortunatamente era di Wolverine quindi aveva solo dovuto togliere le lame ai guanti e sulle parti blu incollare un po' di piume.

Non appena visto Nick però, tutti concordarono che il suo era il costume migliore.

Aveva preso una sua vecchia tuta del film Tron Legacy, eliminato il casco e cancellato tutte le strisce arancioni sostituendole con una gialla laterale.

Poi Thad, visto che non era d'accordo con le maniche lunghe aveva optato per toglierle alla radice, così da ottenere uno smanicato.

Wes aveva suggerito di aggiungere dei guanti sempre neri con delle strisce gialle.

"Bene. Ora abbiamo un costume" disse Thad mentre osservava il modello della tuta che avevano creato.

"Manca la maschera" mormorò Jeff "Perché non proviamo questa? Casomai poi la dipingiamo" disse Wes indicando quella che aveva scelto lui

"Io quella non posso metterla" asserì Nick indicando la maschera.

"E se non sono indiscreto potrei sapere il perché?" chiese Thad sarcastico.

Jeff sghignazzò beccandosi un cazzotto dal moro "Beh, non mi entra dal naso" sussurrò.

Ovviamente tutti risero, per quasi un quarto d'ora intero, addirittura Thad iniziò a piangere per le troppe risate.

" .ah. voi ci scherzate, ma è un problema" disse Nick stizzito.

"Si, certo. L'unico tuo problema è quello che senti la puzza dei piedi di Sterling triplicata" affermò Thad tenendosi la pancia.

"Hey, i miei piedi non puzzano" si lamentò il biondo offeso.

David sospirò spazientito "Su, ragazzi. Ci serve un'idea per una maschera"

"Possiamo farla come quella di Spiderman" affermò Blaine con gli occhi che luccicavano dall'emozione.

"No. Non hai idea di come ci suderesti dentro" affermò Wes.

"Perché non la facciamo come il cappuccio di Jeff" disse Nick. Tutti lo guardarono parecchio scettici al riguardo.

"Intendo una maschera semirigida a forma di becco di uccello" spiegò il ragazzo.

Naturalmente la mozione fu approvata da tutti all'unanimità, perfino Thad si complimentò con Nick per quell'idea geniale, tanto che si propose di aiutarlo a realizzarle.

Infatti lavorarono per tutta la notte e per parte della mattina successiva.

Alla fine, grazie alla genialità di Nick, ed ad un'entrata di straforo nella facoltà di chimica di Thad, per usare il compressore, riuscirono a creare sei tute e sei maschere.

Erano fatte di un tessuto indistruttibile, che poteva surriscaldarsi senza rompersi, senza maniche come piacevano a Thad e con dei guanti molto eleganti. Non c'erano scarpe, sotto insistenza di Blaine che le odiava, ma la tuta fasciava i piedi ed alla fine erano stati aggiunti dei rinforzi, come delle specie di suole.

Le maschere erano tutta un'altra cosa.

Erano grandi, e ricoprivano il viso fino al naso, nascondendolo. Non erano aderenti, ma erano rialzate, come a formare dei veri e propri becchi.

Realizzarle era stato davvero complicato. Perché Nick aveva dovuto faticare parecchio per raggiungere l'effetto desiderato. Erano infatti malleabili, ma come gommapiuma, quindi ritornavano sempre alla loro forma originale. Le avevano poi colorate di giallo e avevano deciso di fare il becco nero, così da essere in tono con la tuta.

"Cazzo, Nick. Hai superato te stesso. Sei un vero genio" disse Blaine appena indossata la tuta, che avevano portato Nick e Thad alle undici la mattina dopo.

"Bene. Ora siamo pronti. Andiamo a fare qualcosa" annunciò Jeff facendo per aprire la porta

"Aspetta tu" Nick lo trattenne

"Che c'è" chiese il biondi con espressione interrogativa.

"Nick ha ragione, non possiamo andare in giro così" disse Thad "Giusto, ci serve uno schema d'az-" Nick fu interrotto dal ragazzo ispanico

"Quello che davvero ci serve è un nome" esordì Thad ignorando palesemente i consigli del cantante e mettendosi al centro della stanza con le mani sui fianchi.

"Che ne dite degli imbattibili sei?" esclamò Wes eccitato all'idea.

"Come se non avessi detto nulla, altre proposte?" continuò Thad.

"I canarini giganti" disse Jeff che si beccò un'occhiata scettica dalla maggior parte di loro.

"Hey" esclamò David alzandosi di scatto "Vi ricordate come ci chiamavano al liceo? Era un nome che ci avevano dato al Glee…" tutti lo guardarono spaesato "Dai, ragazzi" si girò verso Thad "Almeno tu, non te lo ricordi?"

Quello scosse la testa, ma si bloccò perché un lampo di realizzazione era passato attraverso i suoi occhi "I WARBLERS. Ci chiamavano Warblers" gridò poi.

E quello infatti fu il nome che scelsero.

Più tardi il pomeriggio, dopo che tutti erano tornati, chi dal lavoro, chi dall'università, ultimarono le tute appiccicando (si, appiccicando, perché per _grandissima_ idea di Thad lo fecero con l'attack) una W sul petto.

"Blaineeeeeee, il telefono" gridò Nick dal soggiorno, dove era placidamente sdraiato sul divano, vicino a Jeff che era seduto a terra e non si era ancora tolto la tuta.

"Chi è?" urlò il riccio dalla sua stanza.

"Non lo so, è lontano" rispose il ragazzo, che guardava la televisione, con il telefono che squillava, poggiato sul bracciolo di fronte a lui.

Blaine arrivò dalla sua camera con i pantaloni sbottonati, tenendoseli con una mano per non farli cadere, la maglietta infilata solo sulla testa e i capelli totalmente bagnati.

"Hey Kurt" disse dopo aver risposto al cellulare.

"Blaine" disse il ragazzo dall'altro lato del telefono sorridendo "stavo per riattaccare"

Il riccio sospirò "Beh, se qualcuno si fosse degnato di smuovere il suo prezioso fondoschiena avrei fatto prima" disse dando una manata a Nick che accarezzava i capelli di Jeff il quale aveva abbandonato la testa all'indietro addormentato, mentre seguiva tutta la discussione tra Kurt e Blaine.

"Mh… o-okay" rispose Kurt titubante "Ti va di venire qui? Se non hai impegni, ovvio" chiese timidamente.

"Oh, mi dispiace, ma non posso. Oggi è il mio turno di rimanere a casa… lunga storia. Perché non vieni tu?"

"Va bene, allora mi vesto e vengo"

Chiusero la chiamata e il riccio si catapultò in camera ad abbottarsi di gel per capelli.

"Ciao" lo salutò Kurt con un sorriso smagliante.

Blaine era nel panico, fino a quel momento non aveva pensato a come comportarsi, o a come lo avrebbe salutato, doveva baciarlo? Abbracciarlo? Stringergli la mano? _No, Blaine. Decisamente non questo._

"Ciao" rimase fermo tendo la maniglia della porta in mano, imbarazzato.

"Allora, mi fai entrare o vuoi che rimanga qui fuori?" chiese Kurt scherzando.

Il riccio si sciolse all'improvviso. Il ragazzo davanti a lui era pur sempre Kurt. Kurt che non l'avrebbe mai giudicato. Kurt che non l'avrebbe mai preso in giro.

Si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli stampò un bacetto sulle labbra "Perché mi hai chiamato?" chiese sorridendo, spastandosi per lasciarlo finalmente entrare nell'appartamento.

"Io…" iniziò Kurt torturandosi le mani "pensavo che… si, pensavo che ti andasse di vederci, perché ieri sei dovuto andare via, e poi p-" il flusso delle parole di Kurt venne interrotto dall'altro ragazzo che gli mise due dita sotto il mento per incontrare il suo sguardo

"Kurt, tranquillo. Non c'è problema, ti avrei chiamato io comunque se Thad non mi avesse nascosto il telefono" il più alto si lascio sfuggire un risolino e il suo volto s'illuminò di un sorriso sincero.

E Blaine non potè fare a meno di baciarlo, perché ormai poteva, e non si sarebbe mai stancato di farlo.

Questa volta però fu un bacio più approfondito, Blaine strofinò la lingua sulle labbra di Kurt, che le dischiuse immediatamente, rilasciando nella bocca dell'altro un sospiro abbastanza rumoroso.

Blaine si strinse, se possibile, ancora di più all'altro, che gli cinse le spalle con le braccia.

Le mani di Blaine iniziarono a spostarsi, dal petto di Kurt, dove erano prima, verso la schiena e sempre più in basso.

Sfiorarono la cintura degli strettissimi pantaloni, mentre il ragazzo più alto affondava le mani nei riccioli, incastrati dal gel, di Blaine.

Era un insieme di denti, lingua e passione.

Le mani del riccio avevano finalmente raggiunto il fondoschiena dell'altro e avevano ini-

"Eamh" entrambi i ragazzi si congelarono sul posto. Aprirono gli occhi e rimasero fermi in quella posizione.

"No, no. Tranquilli, non fate caso a noi. Continuate pure" disse Nick mentre mangiava un pacchetto di patatine seduto sul divano a godersi la scena insieme a Jeff.

I due si staccarono e abbassarono lo sguardo parecchio imbarazzati.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, finchè Blaine non si schiarì la gola "Ehm… Nick, Jeff. Questo è Kurt. Kurt, questi sono Nick e Jeff" poi rivolto al ragazzo " Non te li ho mai presentati ufficialmente come miei coinquilini" poi sussurrò "ma date le circostanze…"

Il biondo e il moro scattarono in piedi ed andarono ad abbracciare il povero Kurt, che si terrorizzò non poco alla reazione di quei due.

"Kurt, non puoi sapere quanto siamo felici che tu e Anderson abbiate deciso finalmente di fare il grande passo, perché, sinceramente, io non lo avrei sopportato un giorno di più mentre lanciava coriandoli ed arcobaleni in giro per la casa" disse Nick trascinandolo a sedere sul divano insieme a Jeff.

Il ragazzo era rimasto in silenzio, perché non aveva ancora avuto modo di aprire bocca, visto che quei due folli avevano iniziato a raccontare strani aneddoti sulle precedenti relazioni di Blaine.

"E non hai idea di come l'abbiamo trovato, quando stava con Jimmy-"

"Bene. Basta dare fastidio a Kurt" li interruppe Blaine trascinandosi dietro lo stilista.

"Wow" disse il ragazzo appena il riccio si chiuse alle spalle la porta della sua camera "Ma fanno sempre così?!"

"Diciamo che non hai visto nulla, primo perché erano solo Nick e Jeff, e secondo, perché spero tu non sia costretto a vedere mai quello che sono capaci di combinare con dell'alcol in corpo" Kurt rise, da una parte terrorizzato, dall'altra sinceramente curioso.

"Mi chiedo come si sono comportati con tutti i ragazzi che hai portato qui" domandò divertito.

Blaine sorrise imbarazzato "Beh, in effetti tu sei il primo a cui fanno le _feste_"

"WOW" rimasero in silenzio qualche secondo, Kurt seduto sul letto di Blaine, e Blaine con la schiena appoggiata alla porta.

"Beh, che ti va di fare?" chiese il riccio con un sorriso.

"Blaine, questa è una camera da letto"

Il ragazzo arrossì improvvisamente "Oddio. Io, cioè no. Non intendevo quello. Cioè, se ti va è okay. Ma intendevo dire, magari usciamo e andiamo al cinema, non lo so"

"No. Forse è ancora troppo presto per _quello_" mormorò Kurt guardando il vuoto

"Già. Hai ragione" confermò Blaine.

"Ti prego, dimmi che non ne stiamo parlando" supplicò il più alto.

"Già, no. Non ne stiamo parlando" Blaine si buttò sul letto accanto a Kurt "Bene, ti va di andare a vedere un film?" chiese

"Si. Perché no. A patto che non sia una storia d'amore. Ne ho fin sopra i capelli di film del genere"

Blaine rise "No. In realtà pensavo più ad un horror sugli zombie mangia cervelli"

Kurt lo guardò divertito "Ci sto" e si sporse per dargli un bacio

"Davvero romantico Anderson. Davvero, davvero romantico. Ah, anche noi veniamo" Nick Jeff e Thad fecero irruzione nella stanza, per avvertirli di quell'idea geniale che gli era appena venuta, per poi uscire come se niente fosse.

Blaine si lasciò cadere sul letto "Io. Li. Odio"

Kurt ridacchiò "Dai, non sarà poi così male, no?"

Il riccio lo guardò malissimo "Tu non hai la più pallida idea di cosa vuol dire male"

*Wario è l'antagonista di Super Mario


End file.
